I Am Hulk!
by Rain Reid
Summary: It's Green, Mean and Angry! Coming at you like a natural disaster, it is the judgment of God. The eye of rage, anger personified. Ladies, gentlemen, and all you out there and in-between, I give to you the Hulk! A normal guy dies and finds himself taken to Valhalla, in a setting he once knew as fiction. His story begins with a saga, a new legacy and a legend. This is that story. SI
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THE POWER OF RAGE**

* * *

"HELL YEAH!" I loudly rejoiced when the immortal Hulk punched the daylights out of Thor, slammed the Avengers, destroyed the hulk buster armor like a piece of wet paper and brought everyone down to their knees. Turning the vividly graphic pages of the comic book. Scanning each and everyone of the colourful illustrations with pin-point enthusiastic scrutiny. My toes curled in wild excitement, my heart drummed in my ears, my undivided focus on the book securely held in my cold palms. I was using my vacation well indeed.

The Hulk, he was my hero. I know people who preferred Spiderman, or Ironman or even captain America. But not me. No for me it was the main man, The Incredible Hulk. He was my hero. I had video games of his, multiple comic books and cartoons all centered on him lining my walls. I might have a slight obsession—it was a healthy one I swear.

Why do I prefer the Hulk? It wasn't because my dad used to kick my ass six ways to sunday like Bruce's did. It wasn't because I might have gotten messed up in the head enough to nearly fall apart. No it was because to me the hulk was real. Let me expand on that; the hulk was real. He had his flaws, he had his faults, he made mistakes he could never fix. For an inhuman like being he was quite human. There was something I identified with in hulk that I find inexplicable myself. No, it's not some weird infatuation or delusion. I just relate with him, when I read him it's like reading me. He was unstoppable when he wanted to be, he was a natural disaster, he was the closest thing to the literal embodiment of anger and rage. He's like the young Kratos amplified and green.

And he was the strongest there was, is and will be, in every sense of the word.

World breaker hulk, punched apart asteroids larger than earth. He got so angry that every step of his caused literal earthquakes that shook the world. He tore down the Inhumans and wrecked king black bolt like he was a little bug. There was a scan where Hulk's thunderclap tore apart the fabric of reality! The immortal Hulk kicked the one below all's ass, that guy was the opposite of the one above all. That guy was the literal devil of devils, the hell lord. He wasn't the movie hulk that got beaten by Thanos, comic book and cartoon hulk is the real deal. He would beat the living shit out of Thanos, literally tear him apart, that's how sick he is.

"HULK SMASH**!"** I jumped from the seat in excitement of watching hulk bring down the sentry, aka Marvel's superman. What I didn't notice was water below my feet that should have never been there in the first place—I slipped. I was falling backwards, my head would slam into the hard tiled floor and I would die a very painful death. 'Fuck that' I swerved, kicking the bookshelf. Pushing myself to land on the wooden edged glass table so it would break my fall, I did.

Crash. The glass broke, tearing through my elbows and forearms as I fell backwards, leaving deep bleeding gashes on them, I would survive albeit with scars.

_Creeeaaake. _I saw my death before me. In the form of the falling mahogany bookshelf, the cover of the Incredible Hulk book being the last thing I saw as the large shelf forcefully drove my skull backwards through sharpened glass, the leverage of the edges snapping my neck backwards…

That should have been the end. But maybe I was too angry to die. I floated above my dead body and lamented my demise. I had a family, I had a mother that I cared about and a little brother I looked after. How would she take my demise? How would my little brother feel? I was the man of the house, I protected them….. What now? They would have enough money from my insurance and savings. My mom has gone through much, would she be able to take this? I couldn't cry for I had no tear ducts.

Where the hell was the water I slipped on? It wasn't here anymore. And why would it? I don't bring liquids into the study, to avoid the potential destruction of my books. So how did it get he-

Beauty beyond words. A face that looked like the smile of stars and hair that flowed like a river of fragrant golden ink. A woman -nah that doesn't sound right, it was ill fitting- an angel without wings in Nordic armor burst into my room.

I would've been lost in her radiant smile and resplendent eyes had I not been too worried about my family's well being. And maybe a bit angry than I should be about my death.

"Soul of a brave warrior that died after a magnificent battle" her voice sounded like a harmony of melodies. But her words had me perplexed. What battle? And who's this warrior? It certainly ain't me, the only magnificent battle I've been in was a legal one, putting the bastard in jail. No, wait this is off topic. I'm going to heaven? Holyshit, me? Heaven.

"Come Warrior, Valhalla awaits" even as a ghost, I reactivity snagged her glowing arm that felt too soft to be normal flesh. It was like the touch of a heavenly baby's feet on my hard -Im a ghost, that makes no sense- flesh. Wait, Valhalla?

I was drawn into the white light with the angel still holding onto my arm.

The world flashed and folded in an expansive stream of colors and lights.

**|§§§|**

I think I'm in the wrong heaven. I didn't get a city of clouds or roads of gold, or even seventy-two virgins. No, what appeared before me was a hall, a large stupendous dome filled with sculptures and ceiling paintings. Gigantic, muscled men laughing loudly and rejoicing. They were clad in various types of leather and metal armor, with cold weapons strapped to their sides and back. It was like a medieval convention or a viking inspired costume party organised by bodybuilders and jolly jocks. I was in line but very out of place. All I had on was a sparsely buttoned up Hawaiian shirt and white khaki shorts.

"Valhalla!"

"Hahaha!"

"Valhalla forever!"

God, please help me. This was the heaven for warriors. This was the valhalla of Norse mythology where warriors who died in glorious battles come to. I am in the wrong place, I wasn't even a warrior.

"Exalted warrior, welcome to valhalla!" the large ferocious men fiercely welcomed me.

"Welcome brother!"

"Long live Odin!"

"You must have be a very brave warrior!"

"Your physique must be hiding your immense power!"

The words about to leave my mouth were cut short by the shoving that began. And the large hands that clapped my shoulders. I'm a ghost, how do I have flesh?

"THE DOOR IS OPENING!"

A wide spherical glowing doorway opened up before us. There was something slowly and steadily roving in me. A barely noticed anger and annoyance at being pushed around. At my mysterious circumstance.

**|§§§|**

* * *

"Enter!"

"Whooooo!"

"Valhalla!"

_**ThwoooooMmmm! **_

Trumpets held by the angels were blown. The warriors roared and rejoiced. Pushing into the door. There was no way for me to resist the unstoppable motion of the human train. I saw the golden haired angel that brought me here. She smiled and egged me on.

"Brave warrior! Welcome to Valhalla! Let's hope we meet again at the banquet!"

"No hey wai-" I was pushed along before I could even properly speak. Shit! What's all this about?

We entered a larger hall. I have never been in such a large structure of stone in all my life. The architecture was beyond what should have been possible for such medieval times. Large white, expertly sculpted marble pillars stood high, holding the beautiful ceiling. And high above stood a pedestal, a raised platform.

"Hahaha you perished after killing me?" a loud voice woke me from my stupor. A voice not directed at me but very close.

A large dark skinned man with a facefull of braided beard asked the red bearded giant man next to him.

"Hahah! It was a ferocious woman with eyes like yours. She struck me down after our battle, she was a fine warrior, her strike was true and strong!" the red beard man laughed.

"Shuri you made your father proud! Hahah" the black beard man laughed along.

"You raised a great warrior!"

"Thanks brother!" they shook hands and talked more. Obviously holding no resented for the past deeds of their enemies…..

These people are battle maniacs! I am just an honest to god normal guy. What the hell was I doing in valhalla? Did they mess up my heaven pass? Will I go to hell for complaining?

The halls turned silent as the armored angels came in. A angel with long blond hair and visibly different armor that stood out from the rest rose to the platform. Her rank and status was evidently higher than the others.

The angel drew her sword from the sheath strapped to her waist and raised it above. The warriors cheered and then came to a silence.

"I am Valkyrie Reginleif! This is the banquet prepared for you!" her melodious and clear voice resonated throughout the halls. Right, not Angels, Valkyries.

"Whooooo!"

"For mead!"

"Valhalla forever!"

This feels oddly familiar, like it's at the top of brain. I can't seem to remember why because I had too many things on my mind but this felt like something I had witnessed. Maybe I'll relax over some food and drinks. They did say this was the banquet.

She sighed "But unfortunately, something has happened. Exalted warriors, are you ready to fight for Asgard and the nine realms?!"

Hah! No way…..right? Isn't that awfully convenient, having soldiers right when you need them.

"Wicked enemies have invaded us with armies! You all are already excellent and exalted warriors to be invited to Valhalla! Grab your weapons and let us go to the battlefield!" She motivated the jocks.

"Yess!"

"Let's go!"

"No, no, no!" fuck that. I died already, I am going to my heaven. If I'm still alive and not in heaven then I would like it very much to go back home to my family. I'm not willing to be forcefully drafted to fight for a war I have no part in.

"Hey wait! No, I'm not a warrior! Hey stop pushing! Hey!" the feeling I've been getting since I got here began to bubble up more. The annoyance and anger slowly rising. My protests was ignored, my strength unable to withstand the wave I was dragged.

Reginleif pointed her glinting silver sword at the large doors and yelled.

"Go! Get on the ships! They will lead you to the battlefield!"

I was trapped, like a ball rolling downhill I was pushed through the doors by the human stampede.

**|§§§|**

I sat in the safe corner of the great wooden shop. My hands wrapped around my head still trying to make sense of what I was going through. I died; I came to battle heaven for maniacs; I have flesh again; I got drafted; I'm now about to go fight a war, when I've never fired a gun in my life. A hard, calloused palm rested on my shoulders. And then a generic angular heroic face with a pair of blue eyes levelled at my face.

"Young brother, cheer up it will be just like normal battles. Take my word for it I've been on many tours" the large man with blue eyes said with a smile. He tapped on my shoulders.

"What happens if we die again?"

"Hah! We obtained a new body here in Valhalla? If you die this time, it will mean death for real, no other chances except maybe them." he pointed at the towering metal armors with blue glowing flames for eyes.

"The warriors of Valhalla that die in the battlefield — the souls of the warriors are moved to the steeled soldiers. The Einherjar. So you can keep fighting in that state! What's more surprising is that the steeled warriors don't feel pain or exhaustion. They only exist to fight!" he spoke like it was an honour. But that shit shocked me back to life, it was no different from hell. One singular robotic purpose for all your existence. Hell no.

Primary objective right now is to survive. I'm not dying again, I now have a chance to see my family again. I can't throw that away.

"That's the spirit" he slapped my shoulders harder, mistaking my resolved expression for something else more noble.

"What will we be fighting against?" I asked.

"Enemies of asgard. Demons, wicked giants, devils, evil beings that wish to destroy all life in the realms. We fight to protect asgard and the nine realms, to keep those in the lower worlds safe."

"Of course with the strength of our sagas"

"Sagas?" I questioned. This was beginning to seem really familiar now.

"You are a warrior worthy of being called to Valhalla. You surely have amazing prestige, an awesome achievement or a great legacy. The saga is the song of the warrior, the strength of magic. The more it is transmitted and believed in, the strength of the warrior becomes stronger. Think of your own saga. It will surely give you strength to enable you to fight on the battlefield."

OH hehe, I'm dead aren't I? I'm really going to die now. I don't have a saga! I don't have any marvelous prestige or legacy. I wasn't a warrior.

"My saga is 'The hands that break metal' my fists are hard and powerful" he said proudly. What a shameless advertiser, the more people knew about your saga the stronger you become right? I get it.

His fists glowed and turned gigantic relative to his body. "Wow" praise escaped my lips.

"Haha! Think of your achievements and create yours young brother. I'll go cheer up the other newbie" he gestured towards an Asian looking guy who was slumped down in a corner.

I remember what this reminded me of. A story I had read. The story had a lot of mysteries behind it, it just up disappeared one day as did the author and any other related news to it. After that no one ever heard of it again like it was pulled out from all records, like it never existed, people even began to argue that they had no recollection of the story. It was eventually termed as an elaborate hoax.

A story called like Valhalla sega no, saga….."FUCK ME!"

"Maybe after the fight, brother" someone on the ship responded causing the rest to burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha!"

"Huhuhhuua!"

"Goodman bwhahaha!"

**|§§§|**

That asian guy then must be the one of the main protagonists, his name had 'hoe' in it or something close, I remembered that he was Korean. Was the fictitious novel then a book of revelations? Was it a foretelling, a warning? Now I wished I had finished it. I had to create a saga now, if not I'd die a terrible death. The protagonist was a pro gamer and he could make one from his game character.

I wasn't a pro gamer, but I was an avid comic reader and I played some comic book games to almost completion. Should I think of Kratos? No Zeus existed here. You had to create something that didn't really exist and make it yours.

The only one in my head was Hulk. The beast of rage, the gamma monster of the third unknown form between science and magic. The property that was neither a particle nor a wave. The hulk, mankind's answer to the gods. I was the Hulk. My good lord that sounded cringy. I thought of the achievements I made playing the game, I put myself in his shoes, recalling the acts he did in the comics like they were mine.

Self hypnosis. I needed to believe it, I needed to truly believe it to get it to work. As ridiculous as it sounded it was my only hope for survival. I felt the feeling stirr deep within me. I focused, I chanted and prayed. One of them must have been working, I saw the green wave I was getting to it, I was about to pull it in.

_**Twoooommmmm**_!

The loud trumpets broke the connection. It was almost there, but I was disrupted.

The valkyrie raised her sword. "Grab your weapons you warriors of asgard. We go forth in war and we will return victorious"

"Yhaaaaa!"

"For valhalla!"

"For Odin we fight!"

The warriors roared, smacked their chests and jumped off the now literally disappearing ship to the heated battlefield.

I don't know who pushed me, I didn't care to look back. I jumped as well. Holding the bastard sword in a straight grip as I've seen on TV. My heart pounded in my ears, my eyes focused before me. The sight of humanoid animals expertly welding weapons against human warriors.

I moved slowly, trying to draw the least of attentions to myself. The sword in my hand shaking. 'Calm down and think'

"oh come on that's unfair!" a two headed dog beast appeared out of nowhere and swung at me. I raised my sword, shakily parrying the strike. The dog man's strength was more than mine. The strike rattled my hands and nearly drove the sword out of my sweaty grip. I feel to my knees blocking another overhead strike.

"Oooff! Cough!" the air was driven out of my lungs, the dog man stomped on my chest, kicking me backwards through the blood soaked sands. I was angry and scared. I was very very angry and scared. I won't die to a bitch like this. I won't die here, I can't!

I hurriedly rolled to the side and back to my feet narrowly avoiding another strike. The monster sinisterly snarled at me. Viscous saliva dripping down its sharp, glinting canines, its maws wide open as it stared at me.

"Come at me bitch!" I roared at the bastard, I wasn't going to be running away from this cannon fodder character. The dogman lurched at me. And I shot at me.

The green power was right before me waiting to be claimed, it wasn't going to come to me, I had to grab it. And grab it I did.

**[Saga: The Incredible, Immortal Hulk. ] **

The world breaker. The beast who tore down gods was who I was becoming. Anger personified. The rage of the universe. The king of hell, too strong for death to claim.

**[Synchro rate: 3%] **

"I am **HULK!**" _**Boom! **_A green energy wave imploded on me, spreading out visible gamma shockwaves from inside my body to the outside.

Everything went green. My body felt like it was connected to an infinite boiling electrical power source. My nerves felt like they were being exposed to the fires of hell. I wanted to scream bloody murder, I couldn't. My cracked vocal chords were being remade with a cheese grater.

My bones were drawn past the human limit. I felt them strain and crack and elongate. The strange thing was that it sounded in rhythm like a sick piano piece made of brittle twigs and tendons.

I felt misery and agony, not just pain. No this was more than pain, I had nothing to compare it to. It was like a hit in the balls with a sledgehammer. Like subbing your small toe against a diamond-hard counter edge over and over again.

My muscles vividly expanded and enlarged. The visible mass increased giving me the world's worst cramp. I heard my clothes audibly rip as my body enlarged to gigantic muscular proportions. I began to hear much more than that though. It was like the battlefield was in my head, I could hear the metallic collision of swords. I could hear metal slice through flesh. I could smell much more in the air.

And then my eyes opened up. This was beyond normal sight. It was like wearing telescopes for eyes without the tunnel vision.

I inexplicably adapted to the rapid increase in size and strength and the new elevation of my sight that came along the enhanced senses I gained. The knowledge of utilization was instinctual and fluid. I just knew, I don't have to think or calculate. I just knew.

The strength was so much! It was so so much. I felt it all through me. I felt more alive than I'd ever been. The power flowing in me, like a dam waiting to be released. Like a blocked stream being unclogged. This was what they mean when they said 'energy coursing through the veins'. This was so much power. And anger, rage waiting to be unleashed. I felt it knock against the glass door that was flimsy restraint and limitation. I let it free.

The bastard sword(its real fun saying that) snapped like a twig in my grasp. My hand shot out, grabbing the dogman, wrapping my massive green fingers around it's feeble necks and twisting, it kicked and trashed. _Crack, _both it's heads fell limply to the side.

The satisfaction mixed with rage was beyond words, it was comparable to reaching a bloody nirvana—almost completion. In a more crude sense the satisfaction was akin to fucking Angelina Jolie without rubber. I felt right in place, my existence finding what it truly meant for. It was everything right and just. I inhaled the bloody night air filled with dripping testosterone, rank sweat and the cries of battle, my eyes darting on the figures around me. I wanted to destroy something. It's all I wanted to do for now, to irreparably destroy and let this strength run wild. I wasn't stupid, in fact I became smarter than I was, my mind wasn't overcome by my primal desires or an animal's, my intellect wasn't snuffed out. The hulk wasn't separate. It was me, everything blended together to achieve a perfect mix, the sought for state of instinct, brains and brawns working in tandem. It wasn't dissociative like Bruce Banner's, no it was an integral part of my being, like my brain was to my body. I wholly accepted it.

The stares of the warriors around me deepened. The monsters inching back away from me, they instinctively knew that I was the apex predator, the hunter. The hulk has no fear, for it is afraid of nothing. As confirmed by my saga. All my fears were conquered like roaches beneath a boot, I had never felt so alive and free..and **Angry. **Hot burning anger that steamed around me, I could feel it in my bones in my being.

**[Saga: The one without fear, only an all-consuming, unending fiery rage] **

"**Hulk Smash**" I said with a wild grin, my voice taking a deep demonic octave.

I leapt at the monsters, gravity lost its hold on me for what left like minutes as I sailed through the air, landing in the thick of the battle.

The dust clouds rose from the impact craters my feet created upon landing. My fists pounded against the monsters prone forms, like a giant hammer through thin glass sheet, I turned them into flying broken bodies and meat pastes. Their thin swords and Claws striking against me barely even tickled my durable dark green skin.

Warm blood tendrils rushed from the dead carcases into my hands after each kill— the runes, I understood the name as it came to me with the power behind them. They were like exp, they provided strength when invested.

"**RAwRRrrrghh!" **My air rippling roar alone blew them back, I could smell them soil themselves out of fear, I saw the dogheads drop their weapons and scurried to the larger mass of monsters I was headed right at. There were no obstacles, all my enemies fell. I brought death to monsters. I bulldozed through their numbers, I destroyed and decimated their army I turned living beings into mutilated, brutalised lifeless figures. I was an unstoppable force of nature. The battle fed me with more satisfaction, I lived for this. It was addicting, I finally found something I was truly into. I wasn't going to die, I was going to live and come out on top. Nothing would take my life from me this time.

The battlefield momentarily turned silent and then exploded into uproarious cheers at my rampage and destruction upon the monsters. As the warriors joined in too, some stepping on air others with flaming swords and ice spears. And some with arms the size of tree trunks—sagas.

"Ooouhahhh go mighty green one!"

"The relentless green one!"

"Destroy all! For asgard!"

"For Odin!"

Over the skies, golden pillars of thunder flashed. A man stood proudly with his short silver hammer raised above.

The warriors cheered and praised.

"Thor!"

"God of thunder!"

"Thor!"

His red cape fluttered to the wind as he rode along with the thunder soaring through the skies with the armored valkyries.

_**Crackle Boom! **_

The lightning pillars swept past the enemies and turned them to charred smoking flesh. The loud roar of thunder reverberated throughout the air and shook the ground.

"The God of thunder has descended!"

"Thor!"

"Mighty mjolnir!"

"Whoooo!"

The warriors went wild. I stared silently at his floating figure and I saw him stare back at me.

"Go! Warriors of Valhalla!"

The one wielding the hammer cried out at the warriors. The Valkyries that were by his side charged to the forefront of the battlefield, the warriors running right behind them charging across the area that thunder-swept areas.

A battle sense in me was roused, a laying rage was stewed. Gods, heh. Soon enough, soon enough.

I snorted "**Puny gods**".

I leapt at the incoming enemies. All in due time. For now, I fight, survive and grow stronger. Each step I took pushed the ground inward leaving indents. I felt the power coursing through me. I felt the rage being born. I was truly becoming hulk.

**[Saga: The Incredible, Immortal Hulk] [Synchro rate: 5%]**

**[Saga: One without fear, only an all-consuming unending rage] **

**[—] **

**[—] **

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**|§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Guten Tag A**migos!

Here it is folks! The Hulk in valhalla! We are about to take this to the next level in the incoming chapters! The Gods will know why he is termed the destroyer!

Damn I'm soo excited to get this out there. The whole of the nine realms will soon know the wrath of the Hulk, the strongest there is.

If you enjoyed the story and would like to see more of the hulk wrecking stuff then click on that fave and follow box.

Hands on the keyboard and leave your comments and reviews,( I read each and everyone of them) plus they help me gauge the story and your level of interest.

_Obligatory rhyme time_~ You know who it is. It's me, Mr bliss the ReidRain maker. The boredom breaker, the - Mr I'm so hot I leave ya sweating bullets later- the mad story creator. The dead ant beater, the human water heater. The goal keeper haha~ Top that yo, word! *peace sign* hahaha.

If you wish to support moi then you can reach me out on /ReidR41n.

Till we meet again, rain away!.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THE POWER OF RAGE II**

* * *

My thick green fingers firmly gripped the aromatic oily brown grilled meat up to my face, my mouth tearing into the succulent, delicious flesh, I satisfyingly chewed. My tastes buds reveling in the tastyy juices rolling about the meat as I swallowed. I was very hungry, and as I suppose my hunger was ravenous. And the meat was truly from heaven.

The battle had ended not long after the arrival of Thor. We boarded the ships and came back to the banquet hall we left earlier.

The warriors sat around a large table filled with red juicy meat and sweet alcohol in large wooden mugs.

Some were busy laughing and talking others like myself busily eating.

Even amongst them my now gigantic muscle ripped form and dark green skin stood out like a sore thumb. Even when seated I still towered over those seated around me.

Thing is, I can't transform back I to my human form. Well, I don't even know how and neither do I want to yet. I had the feeling I would be able to do that freely when I achieved a 100% synchro rate, but for now this was enough.

The air in the banquet was lively, the orange glowing candle like lights added to the mood. There were no valkyries here, just large framed, muscled, smelly men devouring meat and mead. I felt the slight exhaustion trickle in. My stomach was becoming full and as such I needed rest.

"Haha! Brother you ate the most!" the laughing man sitting next to me had to stand for a moment to shoulder bump me. For large musclehead bastards, these guys were quite friendly. After my khakis tore off, one of them even offered me an Scottish kilt. Oh, I also had a green king anaconda right between my legs. If you think it nearly scared the hell out of me. You should've seen their faces when they got a glimpse of it. Big hands + joystick = fun times.

"I am called Staggorl brother, what are you called?" he pounded his chest.

"**Hulk**" I nodded at him.

"Aye, a very fitting name. I see you have gathered an amount of runes. Your merits will be very high" he added. The more experienced warriors were imparting useful info to the newbies of valhalla, and since I was a new guy I was also getting some info.

"The more merits you accumulate the higher your ranks rise. As you see there are no valkyries here since we are at the lowest banquets where lowest rank warriors and newcomers gather. That's why the food and the alcohol is like this. If you want to drink with the Valkyries you will have to work hard. Because you will have to at least climb to the intermediate banquet." he took large gulps from his mug, coating his beard in foam.

"You have talent. You will be able to climb up fast. If you have to fight anyways, isn't it better to get good treatment and then fight?"

I nodded at that. I wanted to get stronger, I was the Hulk. I'm not satisfied being a low rank warrior, I had the means to as well. But it wasn't to fight for the gods, I wanted to get strong for me.

"**What are the runes**?" I asked. In the novel it was the magical energy in all living things, but this wasn't a novel anymore. I had to find out what I could.

"Oh! You're still new but you should also know it, all of the existences that have life have mana in their bodies. Be it small or big. And that's also the same for the enemies of Valhalla."

When we warriors of Valhalla defeat the enemies, we can take their mana and convert it to magical runes. Think of the time when you thought of your saga." he explained.

I did as he said.

**[Lowest rank runes : 158] **

"You can use the runes to strengthen your abilities, physical and magical. There are some conditions but you will be able to also learn magic and a new saga." he paused and excitedly stared ahead at the valkyries. "It starting, you will get sorted into a legion soon"

"**Legion**?"

"The camp of a God you follow. It's where the valkyries and warriors reside and also receive blessings"

"**Hmm**" I don't serve any of these gods neither do I follow them. I'm here to gain power and achieve my aims. I'm not noble enough to be a hero, or stupid enough to be a pawn.

A different armored valkyrie entered the halls and stood on the high platform. She was Reginleif with the flowing blond hair.

"Warriors! I have seen today's performance well! Valhalla welcomes you, exalted warriors!" she said loudly with a radiant smile.

"Ohhh!"

They raised their cups in cheers.

"Starting from now, you will learn of your affiliation! Everyone, look at your cups! Now, remember the name of the god you will believe and follow!"

Reginleif swung her sword. Strands of white light split up and shone down on everyone seated.

I serve no god. I do know a GOD, the one true God if he exists which after witnessing all this, he must. I wonder if he's looking at this all like it's a game. Well since he's not here, I believe in myself. So '**Hulk'**

I looked at my cup. A glowing four letter word was written on it.

A hand slapped my shoulder. "Hahaha! Brother Hulk, you are so lucky"

"Warriors have you seen your legions?" she asked and was answered with spirited screams.

"Yes! Thor!"

"Ohh! Ullr!"

"Whoo! Tyr!"

"Then, today's banquet ends here! Follow the Valkyries that will be leading you to your legions! A warm and comfy bed will be awaiting you! You have now truly entered Valhalla!" why does everyone have to shout?

The warriors got even more excited at the mention the valkyries and yelled louder praises. You could see the drools going down the sides of their mouths. The valkyries lined up straight at the entrance of the hall, yelling the names of their gods.

"Heimdal!"

"Ullr"

"Thor!"

"Odin!"

The warriors actually formed neat queues in front of the valkyries as they got sorted to their legions. Ullr and Thor had the longest queues. Heimdall's legion was also longer than Odin's. Well, I guess since they're the most sought after legion they're quite strict in the warriors they chose.

I steadily made my way to the twenty people long queue. The valkyrie smiling radiantly at me as she continued to shout the name of….sigh Odin. The foolish king, the sly and cruel god of war. The one who was behind this experiment of calling forth human souls to valhalla trying to get them to create sagas which all ended up in failure was Odin. The hoe(Hah!) guy was the only one to activate a saga, well with me being an anomaly of course. And now I was headed to his own house.

_**Twwooooommmm**_ the horn trumpets blared.

"Warriors of Odin follow me" We exited the halls with the dark haired valkyrie in lead and arrived at a port with multiple viking ships. The warriors squealing like excited girls as we boarded the one with the symbol of Odin.

"Hey look, the beautiful valkyrie glanced at me!"

"What? Haha Your sight must be going bad. She was clearly looking at me!"

"Hoho, I didn't know you guys were so blind as to not see her truly looking at me. She even smiled"

"Pffft hahaha, no one will look at your ugly mug! Talk less of a holy valkyrie"

"Hey! Don't be mean to the son"

"What Oldman?! Who're you calling son?"

This strangely feels like high school all over again.

The ships took different routes on the calm rippling waters. The night sky filled with so many blinking stars and large milky moons, it was serene and beautiful, almost oo romantic. Like the calm before a storm.

**|§§§|**

"We have arrived" the smooth, silky voice of the valkyrie rang through the ship. Which now docked to a large port.

I alighted along with the others, we walked to a large area filled with wooden huts that looked more like cabins. And a large stone building occupying the centermost section.

"These are the lodgings of the lowest rank warriors. You must raise your ranks to get to the higher better dwellings" she pointed upwards, at the floating castles and houses in the air. And above all that a large glowing palace.

"Ohhh! My blood is boiling!"

"Me too! I will become a top rank warrior!"

"Wow, such a nice castle"

Hah, heaven has ranks. Man, this is really eye opening.

"Come, great warriors. You need to receive your blessings."

We followed her to the temple like stone building, she stopped at the entrance.

"From here on you must go into the temple alone to receive your blessings."

I walked in last. A colossal sized statue of an old man standing straight and tall with a faceful of beard. It's single eyed gaze sharp and piercingly deadly.

"**Warriors. You brave ones that have entered my legion**". A thick pillar of golden light shone over the spear wielding statue and it seemed to have come to life. It's eyes glowing with an ethereal gold flame. The power of its voice shaking the very ground beneath my feet. A voice that demanded respect and servitude, a commanding voice that made you pay attention to it. An Aura that urged you to obey and follow

I wanted to see the truth, I sought for it. And so I saw something else, something true, a glowing Astral visage with a blindingly magnificent golden radiance in the form of the godly statue.

A saga was created.

**[Saga: The one who will not be deceived.]**

**[—] **

My perception became open and true. I received the knowledge it came with. The immortal Hulk could smell lies and see astral figures and even ghosts. He could tell apart enemies from allies without prior knowledge. He just knew and called it a gut feeling.

The warriors around me kneeled. I didn't. I won't, Hulk does not kneel, period. I stood firm and tall. Against the mighty powerful Aura of the kings, I alone stood my ground.

I saw the overly powerful godly being smirk. Maybe mocking my futile acts or maybe entertained. In comparison of power, I looked to the warriors and they just seemed like fireflies compared to the light of Odin, this god was king for a reason, his mere presence was awe-inspiring. But rather than kneeling, I want to break his back over my knee. I want to smack that stupid expression off his glowing face, I want to stand over his beaten body. 'Challenge accepted'.

"**I give you warriors the blessings of I, Odin.**"

A blinding golden light form the heavens coalesced over the warriors and I. And with it came a form of enlightenment. When the light receded I found myself and the others outside the temple. Right before the valkyrie. And with a newfound knowledge over the runes.

The valkyrie nodded "Good, you have all received your blessings."

**[Odin's blessings] **

**[Greater runes understanding. Magic resistance] **

"Woooahhh!"

"Thank you Odin!"

"Lord Odin!"

They praised.

"Our legion's blessings grant you a better understanding and affinity to rune magic. As well as giving you resistances to other magics. Of course they grow along with you, so improve your ranks to the highest and you will eventually be very immune to all forms of magic." she explained.

"You must all be tired now so rest for today. Tomorrow we begin your training and teachings. I'm sure you have questions. You can head to your lodgings, pick any cabin and it will be yours"

She waved and took her leave. I picked a cabin and entered it. Closing the wooden door behind me.

The cabin was simply decorated room with a straw bed, a double candle stand and a rack. The bathrooms were outside and as you can already guess they were damn primitive. Wait, is my dump radioactive? Do I even need to take a dump anymore? The Hulk's physiology was highly efficient and advanced. He could even exist in the vacuum of space and underwater.

Next to the bed was a wide wooden box and in it was a leather gladiator armor that had a one arm length metal plating protection and a spiked shoulder pauldron, large-sized protected boxer briefs with multiple hanging flaps held together by a leather and metal belt, a spartan helmet and a small round upper chest piece bearing the symbol of Odin. It had an auto eqip function as shown by the rune on it.

I set the box aside and heavily flopped down on the bed. It may have been due to my thick skin but it was comfortable instead of the irritating I expected for it to be.

In the calm quiet, I was left with only my thoughts.

I had died today, then I turned into the hulk and got drafted into the army. A part of that made me angry.

My rage was from being forcefully dragged into this. I was angry at these 'gods' and their audacity to do as they pleased with the lives of people. I wasn't deluded or brainwashed like these other warriors. The souls of the dead should be allowed to rest. Not fight wars they never started or had a hand in. I cared not for their flimsy reasons and excuses. I know I got here through the intervention of a god, I suspect Odin had a hand in it. Just like the novel he took souls from earth to performed these acts. All so he wouldn't die in the end, all so the foolish king would live through Ragnarok. No matter how they veiled it, or sugar coated it. The gods were just fighting to live past their ordained time. I won't be a pawn to anyone, I won't be bound. The only person I was fighting for was me and my family. Because no matter how much I disliked the actions of the gods, I was already involved in this. I knew of the bigger picture behind their selfish desires and interventions.

The man who had motivated me on the ship came back earlier, told me of how it was fate for me to be here since normal dead people went to the other realms of paradise and not valhalla. I could no longer leave for heaven, not when I had already began writing my saga and bonded to it. I was now a full fledged warrior. Fate, my ass. I am going to the things I needed to so I could have a world to live in. I'm not a noble hero, I don't believe in the goodness of people. Because even I myself wasn't good. I'm not deluded by the grace of these gods either. These beings were billions of years old, their experiences dwarfed my own. They had masteries over deceit, falsehoods, persuasive languages and psychological manipulations I couldn't even begin to contend with. It's best to keep my trust to myself.

Plot? Hah, does this seem like a story to you? Who gives a hell about plots. I'm doing what I need to so I can survive, grow stronger and live. Why would I care about plots? This is the real world, unknown variables crop up at each step of the way. I couldn't and wouldn't depend on my spotty memories of the events.

My eyes closed and I thought over my saga.

**[Saga: The Incredible, Immortal Hulk] [Synchro rate: 7%]**

**[Saga: One without fear, only an all-consuming unending fiery rage] **

**[The one who will not be deceived] **

**[—] **

My synchronization rate had risen by two percent and I still had one empty slot remaining. I knew I would gain more slots more sagas the more my rate rose and the higher my rank went. While these sagas I had with me would grow as well.

I couldn't help but think back to my family. Would they have found my body by now? I know my mom is a strong woman, she'll have to be. It's just her and my little brother now. He has to be the man now, we don't have a father that bastard is dead to us and in jail.

'I'm sorry for leaving like this mom, I really am. I promise on my very new life, I come back to find you and Jeff. Please stay strong.' I prayed silently. That is the sappiest shit I have ever said. _Sigh_.

I slowly drifted off to the peaceful embrace of temporary peace and rest.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**|§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Chaptureo deux ex Hulkina. **

You know what to do to support the story.

_**Obligatory rhyme~**_Busta, he's a no long talker. Making honey with man's. Joker, he's a real mad lover, can't get over batman. Halle Berry she's a real hottie, the catwoman i'll ever acknowledge. College, midterms all week, leave a man feeling bleak.

Hhuhu, rain away~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire._

* * *

**THE STRONGEST THERE IS**

* * *

I was woken up by the horn trumpets signaling the start of a new day, the morning dawn being a truly beautiful sight of golden sunrise. After a breakfast of wheat porridge and loaves of bread with a side of mead.

I was directed to what seemed to be a class. It consisted of long wooden benches, under a large open meeting hall.

A large chalkboard set up front with runes dancing on it like a flat-screen display.

A dark haired Valkyrie walked into the hall and stood closest to the board.

"Welcome warriors, I am Valkyrie Angerta of Odin's legion and I will be explaining somethings to you today." She greeted. The others reciprocated.

"Now that you are all well rested let's begin without further ado. First, why we fight and who we fight against" the runes on the board moved about to produce a diagram of nine planets held together by what looked to be a cosmic star tree.

"As warriors of asgard most of you already know our enemies. But we should clarify somethings." She pointed to the first three planets. The blue asgard was highest on the tree and just below it were two others. "This is the realm of Asgard at the very forefront. And these two other realms are Olympus and the Temple. These three realms are the first line of defense against all that threaten the nine realms. Each realm has its own planet or in most cases multiple planets"

She pointed at the red fiery planet below Asgard to its right. "This is Muspllehiem, home of the fire giants, devils and demons. And most malicious spirits."

"Midgard exists right in the center, it is the realm of humans, most of your homes, which is proof the effects of the wars have begun to reach your lands. Planets in these realms have already begun to the destroyed by the devastating effects of the war.

Right now we are carrying out Ragnarok, we are in the end days that have the fate of all the nine realms our at stake. That's why we have to fight. To protect our world, or to be honest, to live.

This is the most central information on planets you need for now. Warriors at your ranks only need to know these, for your battles won't reach the larger ones. You will be fighting in smaller battles."

"You have to grow strong so your rank rises granting you access to better treatment and more advantages. And if we are able to go against the enemies that wish to extinguish all life in the nine realms, if we beat Ragnarok, then it is even possible to return to our homes." she encouraged. I could truly go back, but only if we defeat the end.

Now then let's move on to sagas. A saga is a story. A transmission. The more people know about it, and the more they believe in it the stronger your saga becomes. There are really rare cases but sometimes the strength of the saga becomes stronger than what it originally was. Just like how it's broken in the process of transmitting." The board showed an example of a saga that started as a man catching a giant sqiud turning into that of a man defeating a monster kraken.

She continued "The saga is the materialization of a legend. A recreation of a story. Because of that, the effects of a saga are plentiful. In addition, several abilities may be generated in only one saga. The sagas of the lowest ranked warriors and inferior ranked ones is simple. The majority of them make them stronger or faster. Of course, that's also an amazing strength but it lacks too much to call it the proper strength of a saga. One reason why most can't even bring out the original power properly. Is due to the lack of proper understanding concerning the saga." she paused to let that sink in. The warriors deeply nodded.

"Remember. The saga is a story belonging only to you. It's a record of your life and a legend that will be made from now on. The one that can bring out the strength of the saga and develop it the best is none other than you." she made some further remarks on the operation of sagas.

"Can sagas be strengthened by mana?" a warrior seated in the front asked.

"A saga is a unique type of magic, it can in some cases be influenced by mana runes but that doesn't make it grow in strenght. Rather than mana, it is sometimes influenced oftenly by willpower" he nodded in understanding, prompting her to continue on another subject.

"I will now teach you how to use the runes you obtained yesterday. The Gods have drawn upon the archaic system of growth for the warriors of Valhalla. It's a simple method of investing runes to strengthen your abilities."

She pointed at the pentagon that appeared on the board. Single glowing runes stood on each edge of the pentagon.

"The abilities are divided into five categories. Strength, Endurance, Agility, Mana, Willpower. The first three are as obvious as they sound and mana is related to magic. If you get stronger so does your magic as well as your resistance to it which also works in accordance with your blessings giving you more even greater resistance. Willpower allows you to gain greater metal fortitude increasing not only your concentration but resistance towards mental attacks."

The strength of the attributes weren't quantified by numbers but rather the brilliance of the light they gave off and the resulting color. My physical attributes glowed a somewhat bright gold with the mana attribute surprisingly being as bright as my strength attribute.

Adding runes to the attributes caused them to grow just slightly brighter. I remembered that the amount of runes you gained didn't matter when you obtained godhood, or reached a specific rank. They were akin to training wheels.

And we all knew how the Hulk's strength grew in proportion to his emotional state. These things didn't really matter to me. I'm not even remotely dependant on it, magic to amplify mine or whatever. I'm a gamma beast, anger personified. An existence between magic and science, I am Hulk. Period.

I checked my runes.

**[Lowest rank runes: 158] **A lot of monsters died by my hands yesterday. It was certainly more than 100, it was close to a thousand. But runes accumulate, you don't get one rune per kill, they combine, it's more like a pouring cups of water into a bucket to fill it up.

The best way to truly strengthen your attributes were through your own training, saga and mastery not the absorption of runes. That's just a way created by the asgardians to help their warriors grow easily. And I had fleeting suspicion that it might also be used in binding them. Paranoid? Not enough.

I deposited 50 of the runes into mana, letting the magical power course through me before something unexpected occurred. It was devoured, the runes were being consumed by the greater energy inside if my. The green unique gamma radiation. The thing I connected to. I dumped the runes into other attributes and it still resulted in the same effect. They were devoured. I felt the slight increase of the green in me. I felt it use the runes as nutrients for my very own power.

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! **_The thubderously loud rings of bell tolls interrupted me from my thoughts. The bell tower that stood at the edge of the island continued to ring.

feeling it being consumed by something else inside of me. Something green.

A bell tower that was at the center of a small island rang its bell. It was a fast and noisy sound.

"Warriors, it is time for battle. Call forth your armors, eqiup yourselves"

"**Onn"**

I pronounced the rune written on my armor as practiced, I watched it form around me. The shining silver plating formed over my left hand, the spiked pauldron taking rest on my shoulders. The sandals and arm straps wrapping around my limbs. The metal belt, leather briefs and strips covering my waist and below. The T face spartan helmet with raised sides appearing in the graphs of my right hand. It slid fittingly over my head.

The others were already ahead with swords and shields in their hands or strapped to their sides. I didn't have any.

A purple cloudy portal opened right at the base of the bell tower.

"When you pass through the portals, you will be taken to the waiting stations where you will all gather under a warrior with experience and then go on out to the battlefield. Don't die warriors, be brave"

"Yes! Oh pretty Valkyrie!"

"I want to see you again! I will come back!"

"Me too! For Valhalla!"

"War! For Asgard!"

"Bless me Odin!"

"For Odin!"

They shouted as they went through the portal.

I was actually quite eager for the battle. I saw the Valkyrie approached me. With a large, wide and long, silver sword that looked like Guts' dragon slayer hugged in her arms.

"Warrior Hulk, this is a gift and reward for your meritious acts yesterday. Raise your ranks so you can join us in the higher battlefields, I pray for your victory" She offered it to me.

I gripped the handle with a single arm and admired the simplicity of the sword, it was about two meters long and a foot wide, slotting nicely into the straps on my back. Seems like they planned to give it before.

"**You have my thanks, most beautiful Valkyrie, Angerta. I will use it well**" I took a moment to complement her beauty, if it isn't obvious yet, I am without doubt going to be getting some. That's right, God or Valkyrie, I'm going to definitely get some of that rate Asgardian honey. I'm not looking for love or any of that sappy stuff just pleasure. Sue me, at least I'm honest about it.

She smiled with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"We shall meet again warrior Hulk" she said with a sweet smile.

I nodded and walked through the portal.

**|§§§§§|**

In the waiting stations. The various legions had banners bearing their symbols and insignias. And that was where the warriors of the smae legion gathered.

"Oh, it's the unrelenting green one"

"He's Hulk, the smasher!"

"Uhh! Such a powerful and nice physique!"

"Just like mine!"

"What? Are you sick? You look nothing like him, I do!"

"Ohh! Wanna try me then!"

"Come then, I'll show you the power of my muscles!"

"Hahaha, I bet on the red hair!"

"I bet on the blodie!"

And they actually began wrestling.

I reached my legion and stood amongst the excited warriors.

A smiling man raven haired man approached us "Good day brothers. I am Lebklov, inferior ranked warrior of Odin's legion and I will be your leader for this expedition" he had a small shield strapped to his arm with a sword on his side.

His gaze turned serious, "Warriors our objective is recapture lost strategic territories back from the gnolls. This means that we will be an attack based squad right in the forefront of the battlefield. I will be in lead, trust in me and just follow me" 'You just triggered your own deathflag'

This guy seriously smells weak. Ever since activating the second saga I gained an extra perceptory sense that let's me not only see Astral figures but smell their strengths and the truth. I don't know how it works, calling it a _smell_ sounds very vague and inaccurate but it is the best word I could find to properly define it.

"Warriors! Gather!" A familiar female voice boomed through the stations. It was the Valkyrie Reginleif

"Prepare to charge!" Trumpets sounded and horns blew. Battle cries filled the air as a large portal appeared before us.

"Let's go warriors of Valhalla. For Asgard and the nine realms!"

"For Valhalla!"

"For Asgard!"

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**|§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Yoyoyo! **My people, are you not entertained?!

If you are, then you know how to support the story! SMASH! The fave, follow and vote button. Leave a review or a comment behind to tell me your thoughts!

Next chapter the action begins. We see Hulk decimate armies. The Gods learn of the destructive capability of the green beast.

**Obligatory rhyme**~ Midterms are on, theories all in my mind. Taking all of my time, I need to study but I'm here writing stories like I couldn't give a dime. It'll come back to bite me in the ass, but too bad for it. I'm a genius, and my ass is made of adamantium, not glass. Hahahaha.

Rain away!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THE STRONGEST THERE IS II**

* * *

The bloodsoaked battlefield was laden with fallen bodies and discarded broken weapons and shields. The songs of metal against metal ringing in the intense smog filled atmosphere where might and will collided against each other. Where true streghth was formed and tempered by the hammer of steeled resolve.

"Allies are here!"

"Yes reinforcements!"

We ran forward with the Lebklov in lead. I smelled enemies, ones stronger than normal incoming fast.

"Come Warriors we charg-" he was separated from his life in a way that left the others stunned. Told you so. A giant snow white furred gnoll that towered over everything hoisted a bloodstained war hammer over its shoulder. A disgusting display of monstrosities hidden beneath false purity. It's long tongue slid from side to side of its filty maw.

"Attack its heels!" someone prompted. The other agreeing with the voice and heading on to attack the giant dogman's feet. It easily evaded their strikes and pounded them to paste with its large hammer and feet. Screams of terror, grunts of pain and groans of agony were as a result of the beasts actions. More appeared.

**[Saga: The one without fear, only an all-consuming, unending fiery rage] **

I drew out my sword and held it straight and true. My muscles tensed and were drawn taut like loaded springs, I aimed. "**ROAR!**" I lunged at the beast like a speeding bullet. With all its speed it couldn't react fast enough. The large sword going through its eye socket to the back of its skull. The battlefield turned silent for moments. And then erupted in a defeating roar.

"Whoooo!"

"Mighty Hulk!"

"Odin's warrior!"

The runes flowled into me. I wanted more destruction. I pulled my sword out of the beast's carcass and threw it forward like a spear. The sword cut through the air at sonic speeds with an audible eardrum rupturing explosion, implaing another giant gnoll in the chest. I leapt at the one closest to it. "**HULK SMASH!"** My fist knocked the giant off of its feet _**crack! **_Smahming apart it's Jaws, creating a small shcokwave in the process. It fell flat spreadeagle on the floor. My feet dug into its face as I landed on it and pounded over and over again till it turned to a mush of purple blood and brain tissue. The runes rushing into my hands.

I turned, my mad gaze landing on the remaining dogmen giants, they flinched and then snarled. They tried to deny their instincts telling them to run, they charged at me instead, they didn't live to regret it.

"**HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" **I roared out pounding my chest. How dare these puny ants act strong before me? They had the audacity to bare their crooked maws at me. I would show them what true power is. I felt the explosive power coursing through me, endless strength is what it was. Limitless, boundless power.

**[Synchro rate: 10%] **

**[Saga: the Strongest there is!] **

"Ohhhhh! The strongest warrior!"

"Mighty Hulk!"

"The unrelenting green one!"

"All slayer!"

I grabbed the giant's corpse and raised it high overhead tossing it at the charging three remaining giants. They tumbled and stumbled, I pulled out the sword from the other corpse and leapt forward crossing massive distances, sailing in the air.

"He leaps over stars with each stride!"

"Star crosser!"

"He walks on air!"

"He jumps over the very skies!"

"Odin's warrior!"

"Charge! For Asgard!"

The warriors were roused by my acts, they gave loud battle cries and charged at the smaller gnoll army some miles behind the larger ones.

The first giant beast to recover, raised it's hammer to defend against a strike, I didn't strike down, I brutally stabbed forward. I used inhuman instincts to makeup for skill, _**Shuck! **_The sword went through its windpipe and nailed the beast down to the ground.

Another angrily swiped it's Warhammer down at me. I gripped the swung hammer's head, my muscles enlarged and tensed, acting as super efficient shock absorbers, visible waves of air spreading from the impact. I tugged hard, bringing the beast stumbling forward, down to face level. It's eyes widening in terror, I reared back and slammed my head forward. _**Crack! **_A deep indent formed on its skull. Something slammed to my sides driving me back through the soil. I stared at the last standing giant gnoll that just whacked me with his hammer. My anger grew, my power multiplied. My rage burned, I roared and leapt. Not straight as it was expecting me to. It's hammer slammed the empty ground forming a crater and kicking up dust.

_**Crack**_ I tackled it in the chest, breaking its ribs and sending it falling to the ground, forming a deep ravine. My hands dug deep into its soft sides and gripped. Using its own bones as weapons. Ripping out a bloody curved rib bone, and stabbing it into its chest, implaing it right through its beating heart. The runes from its dead body enetered my palms.

I smirked, staring at the last gnoll with an indented skull. It tried rising up but fell back down due to its scrambled senses. I stared at its blood filled eyes and punched both arms into the bloody indent in its skull, it howled in pain and tried lashing out. Gripping both sides of the hole, my muscles bulged, I pulled apart. _**Craaackkk! **_The skull was torn apart from the middle, it's very intact brain fell limply to the bloodied ground. The smell of fear was thick in the air, I stared at the gnolls, those that met my gaze cowered, howled and ran for their lives.

"**Puny monsters**" I said, satisfied but not satiated with the blood I had spilled.

The warriors and their commanders woke up from the stupor in thunderous battlecries and capitalized on the retreat of the gnolls to do more damage to their armies.

"Charge warriors! Victory is at hand!"

"For Asgard!"

**|§§§§|**

"God of destruction" Valkyrie Rasgrid muttered silently to herself. Her eyes scanned the battlefield and it left her in a sort of stupor. The green terror, the giant angry warrior left her in true stupor. She wasn't expecting much from this battle, she was just here to act as to see how things went, there should have been nothing special about this one. Since it was one of many thousands upon thousands of small battles fought throughout.

She didn't come with much interest, other than to monitor and see how the tide went.

"They've already won" she said to herself. The Green one had absolutely decimated an elite squad of giant gnolls. The deployment of a giant gnoll squad by inself was beyond unexpected. Giant gnolls were commanders in themselves,they directed the flow of the gnoll army. They controlled hundreds of thousands of gnolls and for a squad to be launched was something unexpected.

But then came the true surprise. The one they called the Hulk. The one who's physique defined the essence of the word musculature and strength. He went through the enemies like Odin's spear through a frost giant's heart. He was terrifying enough to drive back the army with just his mad gaze of anger and distorted battle pleasure, he ripped apart the very skull of the giant gnoll with his bare hands. In that very moment he was the most fitting representation of power. Thor was the god of strength, but that was it he was born a god. This warrior before her was born a mortal. Warriors of asgard were honest, more so a Valkyrie, she admitted, the warrior drew all her attention. Her mind drifted off to more sensual thoughts before she had to stop herself, this was the battlefield, she was here to fight not daydream. Everything else can come when they were back in Valhalla. That's where they could get pleasure and rest, they were in a constant state of war. If you don't take the presented opportunity while you have it, there might not be a second time. Wars have unexpected results. Especially wars like these—living today didn't guarantee living tomorrow.

"Rasgrid" A voice said from behind her. She recognized the voice, she turned to the night black crow perched on a tree branch and went down on a knee, bowing respectfully before it.

"Valkyrie Rasgrid greets lord Odin" the black crow was one of the two favorites of Odin, they acted as his eyes and ears throughout the nine realms. And also as a mouthpiece.

"Rise my Valkyrie. Tell me how the battle is progressing"

The Valkyrie nodded and rose to her feet.

"The battle went better than expected. We have miminimal losses on our side. The lost lands are already back under Asgard's protection."

The black crow of Odin, Hugin nodded. "It seemed to have been an easy victory, it was a small battle after all"

"It was lord Odin. But there is a warrior that has caught my attention."

"oh?" Odin was surprised. Rasgrid has been on many battlefields, she hasn't once mentioned of a warrior who stood out, to gain her attention was harder than calming a fire giant. Her standards for qualifying them as such were quite brutal, even more so for new warriors. "Tell me about this warrior of yours. In which legion does he belong?"

"Yours lord Odin, I believe you've met him already. He is the green warrior….." SShe began explaining.

Hugin sagely nodded its head. Odin smiled fondly, it was the warrior who refused to kneel but instead seemed to have his battle intent ignited. He listened to Rasgrid divulge his exploits. The king of Asgard was very much interested in this warrior.

**|§§§§§§|**

The battle was a steamrolled blast. I thoroughly enjoyed it, and as added boon I also gained more fame. Well that was obvious considering I was basically a one man army out there, and this was just my second time on the battlefield. I wouldn't be surprised if I had caught the eyes of the higher ups in asgardian management. I wasn't going to be down playing myself. I need to get promoted to a higher status to achieve my aims. In Asgard there's five ranks of warriors. The lowest rank being the similarly named lowest ranked warriors which consisted of the newbies and those with flimsy sagas. After that came the inferior ranked warriors, skilled warriors that were allowed to participate in the more intense battlefields and were granted better advantages such as new accommodations and weapons. Then came the intermediate which became commanders who could directly lead warriors on the battlefield, from then on you would begin to build up divinity. Next the superior ranked warriors and the top rank warriors after that. The advantages would continue to exponentially increase in relation to warrior rank as well as the level of danger you would have to face on the battlefield.

And if you managed to rise through all those ranks, well then you're on your way to becoming a 'god'. I suppose they too have their ranks. 'God Hulk' hmm, that actually has a nice ring to it.

**[Saga: The Incredible, Immortal Hulk] [Synchro rate: 12%] **

**[Saga: The one without fear, only an all-consuming, unending fiery rage]**

**[Saga: The One who will not be decieved] **

**[Saga: the Strongest there is!] **

**[~] **

**[Lowest rank runes: 452] **

**[Inferior rank runes: 129] **

I gained a higher variety of runes and a ton of em at that. My synchro rate rose again and I had another slot for sagas. It was a good battlehaul.

* * *

***Clears throat* WHooo! **

Fuck calm! Die in battle and go to Valhalla!

You. Know. The. Drill. Leave a review and a comment. SMASH! the fave and follow buttons. Vote! Vote for the destruction of the deities.

**Obligatory rhyme **\- I died and went to heaven. I fell a floor and went to hell. Kevin isn't my name, ringing bells isn't a game, I'm not eleven. Well, you can prolly tell, I met the devil and wished him well then kicked him back into a pick up truck and grabbed my trident and went to a bar and yelled out "for sale!". I fell from the skies, a blessing in disguise, a natural disaster with a 1000 eyes, when you realize it's too late you're already encaptured and trapped, call me by the name, the acquired moniker, "hi I'm Rain", and this is a wrap.

Hell yeah, son I'm that great!

Rain away!


	5. Interlude to the Monster

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**Interlude: The Green Terror. **

* * *

Mikael was a good warrior. He has been on the battlefield for all his life on Midgard, and even after he died his achievements granted him access to Valhalla, where he could continue battling alongside the very gods he served.

To him, this was paradise and all he ever wanted. Although he has been an inferior warrior for quite sometime now, he was still ever striving to raise his rank. He wanted to join the banquet of the gods.

But it wasn't easy. He met other warriors that were even braver than he, warriors that were even more skilled, and those warriors were still inferior ranked.

And then the battles they fought were more ferocious than that of Midgard. The war against dog headed beasts and monstrous insects, against disastrous giants and elemental beings. Warriors fell to the maws and mandibles of the enemies. Victory was very costly when they ever obtained it.

He remembers the warriors that were around him always dying,those bleak mornings where his brothers fell beside him even as they yelled valhalla. The battlefield was terrible, he smelled the death in the air, and this time it would be coming for him and his new brothers.

But, by Odin's beard he would take as many enemies with him as he could. Because it was for Valhalla.

So even as he watched the sea of fiendish insects about to drown him and his, he roared. A small part of him praying for a miracle.

And that was when it came, it wasn't a miracle, it was _decimation_.

He heard the very winds cry out in terror before he saw the green rage.

There was a wave of silver, and the wave of the gigantic insect hoard was split apart.

He turned to gaze upon the figure of the warrior.

A thin wispy haze silently hovered around the muscle bound form of the large Green warrior. It made him seem like he was on the ghost fire of hel itself.

The massive, glinting and visibly steaming great sword in his hands, dripping with the steaming, yellow slimy bile of insect ichor. The orkish gladiator-armored, warrior of Odin stared at the insect hoard, pounded his chest and he roared.

"**RRAAWRRR!"** Mikael felt the ground shake, he felt the heavens tremble. He saw the insects recoil. He touched his ringing ears and felt the blood flowing down them. Inside his heart, he felt it beat like a stampede of horses, his blood was boiling for action!

"Mighty warrior! For Asgard!" Mikael shouted following the charge of the one they called the **Hulk**. His brothers followed.

"Odin's warrior!"

"For Valhalla!"

On this day, Mikeal didn't lose as much brothers as he would have. He fought better than he ever had. He followed the unstoppable charge of the green warrior to victory.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

***. *. *. *. *. **. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

* * *

**Ello konnichiwa** folks! **HAPPY EASTER**! Make sure to enjoy your day.

It's been a while since I update this story, for reasons you are all well aware of(exams) which are now in the past. So yes I am back! And here is a little something you stave your hunger while I work on 'Iceman' chapter 10. It will be done soon.

This is just a little present for the Easter.

BIG THANKS TO ALL MY PATRONS: _SKULLY, AND BIGTOFU! _THANKS YOU FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS! (stop screaming!) and thank you the fans, the reviewer, the commenters, the people who click the live, follow and fave buttons. One up to all the daoists. I'll be creating a discord soon(thank you bigtofu) there we can all communicate like the netizens we are.

Ps. I wrote a Thanos insert fic called "The Thanos Crusade" if you have the time then consider checking it out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**WHY BE A BEAST, WHEN YOU CAN BE THE HULK.**

* * *

The landscape was like a scene straight out from the movie, _starship troopers_. Bugs, bugs everywhere. It was like an arachnophobe's vision of hell, actualized, with over sized tarantulas, centipedes the size of boa constrictors and fire spewing scorpions. I _love_ this place. I am getting addicted to the battle, but that doesn't mean I have lost my sanity. Maybe a little bit of it has been twisted, after all I did die and now I'm the hulk in warrior heaven. I know what I'm after, my endgame is constantly kept in my mind. I'm not just a beast, or a man. I am something I can't truly accurately define. I just am.

I chose a specific route of advancement and made way, where there was none. I was like Moses when he split the red sea, like a super lawn mower with the way I was clearing out these bugs.

Their disgusting blood stuck to my sword.

We were to be the distraction, fighting the bugs head on, advancing forth for the large castle gates. While the other squads would stealthily invade the castle through the backdoors, dispatch the enemies in the fortress and open the gates, giving us the chance to enter and fully take back the castles.

That was supposed to be the plan. But no one anticipated me tearing through this bugs like a can of Raid™. I wasn't just wantonly killing these critters(maybe a little), my body wasn't the only thing to have changed from the gamma transformation, my mind wasn't spared. I was aiming for their commanders, it was how I continued to constantly destabilize the bug army. The commanders had no unique markings that separated them from the normal soldiers, but I could see their spirits and smell the scents they gave off. They had no escape from my reach.

"Victory is at hand!"

"For Asgard!"

"Follow the charge of the Hulk!"

"Odin's glorious warrior!"

And then there are all these guys following right behind me, I don't know when but they had elected me as the de facto squad leader. Not that it mattered. I just want to destroy.

We were rapidly moving forward, the bugs noticed it too. The swarm on our side increased. I was thankful for that. Because you see this burning anger in me, just wants to consume everything. It is never satisfied.

I left a path of corpses with each step I took. Utter unfiltered, unadulterated destruction.

A new scent wafted through the air. It vividly stood out even amongst the countless critters. A strong foe had appeared.

"**Screeech!"**

"You asgardian dogs! Face your doom!" A dark furred giant gnoll rode atop a fear inducing, ginormous insect queen, at this point I'm wondering how I ever missed it in the first place. From the mandibles of the behemoth sized arachnid spewed burning corrosive acid. Acid that turned the very sands to stewing puddles of poison, it turned flesh and bones into bubbling rotten fluids. It crushed those unlucky enough to be beneath it into paste. The insects were rallied, the tides began to turn.

"Argghhh!"

"OH Odi-ahhhhh!"

"Die yo-ughh!"

Screams of agony and misery. A broken symphony of death throes of the brave perpetuated through the battlefield. Excitement boiled in me, I wanted to physically brutalize the giant critter and the gnoll on it.

The warriors dying beside me? This is a battlefield. We are all pawns here, you think their lives and death matter? Hah! No, it doesn't. I won't be a pawn for long tho, and this insect is a stepping stone to reaching that goal.

"**Run while you still can"** I said to the rider, whose gaze met mine. The gnoll rider flinched, but roared and egged his mount on me.

"**Puny Insect!" **I leapt at the giant insect. The wind rushing by my ear as the distance between us rapidly closed.

The dark furred gnoll rider, swung his fist toward my airborne form. I struck out my sword - which relative to the gnoll's size was just a twig- the sword lodged itself in the beast's arm, but the swing sent me spiraling back, deep into the ground.

"You little ork! You dare?!" the gnoll roared, and directed his mount to my position.

I jumped to the side, dodging one burst of acid after another. My sword was stuck on the giant's arm.

I stood, and stared. It snarled in joy, thinking I was exhausted, it gestured for the colossal insect to trample me underfoot. I smirked.

**[Saga: The Strongest there IS.] **

My hands wrapped around the spear like pillar of feet, and then I tugged.

_**RRrriiipPP**__! _

I tossed the ripped tentacle right back at the critter's most vital region, it's abdomen.

"_**Screeechiikk!" **_the insect crumpled to the floor, a mountainous amount of runes flowing into my body. Crushing unlucky soldiers underfoot. The giant gnoll trapped under the weight of the dead insect queen.

*. *. *. *

Once again the bug army was in disarray. The green warrior walked steadily towards the trapped gnoll. It's eyes met the Hulk's and the beast cowered, the monster who slew without batting an eye _cowered_. It never thought that it would fall in such a battlefield, it was a high level inferior ranked warrior, everyone here should just be the lowest ranked warrior. It was illogical.

It began frantically trying to lift the dead carcass off of its body.

The giant gnoll was commander, it wouldn't die by the hand of a mere soldier. It was special, it had rose through the ranks. It's mind was more developed than that of its brethrens. It would not die such a death.

The gnoll had its own Saga, it called upon it.

**[Saga: The iron spiked fur] **

**[Saga: Slayer of warriors] **

The strands of hair that covered the gnoll turned into iron spikes. It's gaze turned rabid and bloodshot. The gnoll kicked the carcass off of its body. It rose and stared at the green muscled bound orc that confidently approached. It snarled in anger, the spikes on its fur, stood threateningly.

The gnoll pounced on the green warrior.

_**BAM! **__Kkrack! _

The gnoll felt a ferocious force slam the side of its snout, breaking it. It felt nothing but shock and intense agony. It's sight went white, and when it regained vision, it saw spikes stuck to the green warrior's fist pop out and the scratches on its fist heal.

The beast questioned, was it a God that descended to the battlefield? Why was it deceiving its own soldiers then?

It never got an answer.

The green warrior stared at it in the eyes. The gnoll saw the glowing green eyes of the devil, he saw a wicked bloodthirsty smirk spread across the demon's face. The gnoll understood, the green warrior was a God of destruction. It was a predator in sheep skin amongst abundant prey. This green predator was a true hidden disaster that would destroy everything when it erupted.

"**I told you to run**"

The demon raised his thick arms and brought it down on the gnoll's face.

_Bam! Crunch! Crack! Crack! _

**[Synchro rate: 16%] **

He wiped the blood off its arms on the carcass of the giant gnoll. He turned around, his gaze on the multitude of warriors waiting for his gesture, for his declaration, the Hulk raised his blood stained hand in victory.

"**Victory"**

"WOOOOW!"

The warriors erupted in cheers, chanting the name of the green destroyer.

"Odin's Warrior!"

"The mighty Hulk!"

"Mighty Hulk!"

"Mighty Hulk!"

"Mighty Hulk!"

*. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*

Hugin the crow flew over the battlefield. It waded past the dark rising smoke, moving to the other side of the black fortress.

The crow perched itself on a leafless tree.

It had seen something of worth on this battlefield. It had seen warriors gain great accomplishments;

The one called Siri of Ullr's legion, led her squad to victory, the one called Tae ho of Idun's legion, slayed red eyes the gnoll. The one called Bracky of Thor's legion slayed a gnoll leader. These were all amazing accomplishments in their own right and even others made excellent accomplishments. It acknowledged such.

But then there was the green warrior. It was more fitting to call it a walking mass of destruction. For with its own eyes it saw that one warrior change the tide of the battlefield and not just once. The warriors grew stronger with the amount of runes they had accumulated. But that warrior had his own strength. The casualty rates, weren't as high as they were supposed to be. He wasn't saying it was a bad thing, no, Odin was amused and maybe interested in this new warrior who broke a constant. Victory came at a price, but today on this battlefield asgard paid less than their enemies.

Odin wondered what great stories would spread of the green warrior from today.

Hugin gazed ahead, and he spotted Rasgrid on the castle walls, her attention on him. Her eyes which were clearly focused on the warrior, now looked into Hugin's. Her gaze was moved. Such was truly a wonder. Had the warrior moved her heavy heart? Had his Valor, ruthless brutality and bravery shaken the walls that guarded her heart? The crow chuckled, and flapped its wings, disappearing into the skies above. It had plans for this warrior who continually surprised him.

A sharp gaze focused on the soaring bird. The green warrior's eyes watched the bird, he smiled and focused back on the celebrating warriors next to him.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

* * *

**Ciao gente mia! **n'es-tu pas amusé?! Are you not pleased!?

Whoo! I'm feeling great my people. Coming straight outta the oven is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hulk is going to wreck all!

Leave a review and a comment(-_-) really leave one. Hit that like, that fave and follow(^0^) hit it like the hulk would!

_**Big shout out to moi patrons! SKULLY, BIGTOFU, JEP148 AND KEVIN J ROSARIO. THANK YOU ALL(I'll spot screaming now). **_

THANK you all, each and everyone of you. Have a pleasant week, while I work on a chapter for. '**The Iceman'** and ' **The Thanos crusade'**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**GREEN POWER! **

* * *

The day turned to dusk. The fires of war had been replaced with campfires. The stars gilltered in the night skies, the full moon shined overhead giving the field a calm serene atmosphere. That was if you could ignore the dried blood and entrails.

It wasn't that hard to do with beer in your hands. Funeral pyres were erected across the battlefield. The dead bodies of brave warriors who had lost their lives today laid across the gigantic lumber alters. I could almost see smiles across the faces of the dead, they seemed pleased. The atmosphere wasn't as solemn as you'd expect it to be, it had a more peaceful vibe to it.

The valkyries had come earlier to perform some rituals and logistics.

Now that everyone was gathered the main valkyries took the stage.

The dark haired Rasgrid stood silently beside the Valkyrie Reginlief.

The one that stepped up was the golden-haired Reginleif.

She stepped onto the platform, facing the warriors her kind gaze roaming the battlefield, she raised her sword skywards and yelled, "Exalted warriors! We attained victory once again because of your courage and efforts! You have continued to defend Asgard and the nine realms!"

"Uaaa!"

"Odin!"

"Thor!"

The warriors cheered. Besides Odin and Thor, the names of other gods were also called.

Reginleif waited for the cheering to cease and continued, "The losses we suffered today weren't low, but our enemies suffered even more. Take pride in your accomplishments today. Do not fear or worry for the souls of your brethren, for their brave souls will remain by our sides!"

Boom!

The flag men that were in front of the warriors hit the ground with the flags that had the symbols of the gods engraved on them. The booming noise made them stand in attention.

"Warriors, we will remember your stories. We will remember your names."

The Valkyries blew the horn trumpets. The sounds reached high to the sky, the vibrations spread through the hearts of those standing.

Reginleif smiled. She slowly raised her head and gazed at the night sky, the milky brilliance of mooling clung to her and those who stood by her, giving them a pure, holistic feel.

"The exalted Odin will lead the souls of the warriors and they will be reborn anew as steel warriors. They will stand up shoulder to shoulder on a new battlefield!"

"Odin!"

"All-Father!"

The warriors yelled together.

"Light them on fire! Let Freya, who rides the night sky on her chariot see the bright path!"

The Valkyries lit the altars on fire. The roaring flames shone in mutiple colors, as though they were made of rainbows. I saw the souls rise and head on over the horizon to a bright place. It looked like heaven, but it was a never ending perpetual hell. They would be remade as war golems. Maybe to them it wasn't hell, meybe they saw it as one of the great honors. I did not share in such thoughts.

"Warriors! Let's toast for our brethren! Let's toast for ourselves who live on to fight in greater battles!"

"Valhalla!"

"For Asgard and the nine realms!"

The warriors raised their pints of beer that were made of horns high. And in that moment, within the fire of the altar that had turned the corpses to ash in an instant, light surged up. In a wave of golden glory, the pyres dispersed in brilliant showers of glowing dust that rose to high heavens.

They were the souls of the warriors. They were heading back to Valhalla.

"Warriors! Enjoy this night! The ones who achieved victory have that right!"

"Beautiful Reginleif!"

"Valhalla!"

The ritual ended. The celebratory mood kicked in, the warriors grilled their meats drank their fill of ALCOHOL. The cobalt salty scent of blood and tears no longer lingered over the battlefield, it was instead replaced by the sweet fragrance of crispy golden mead and the aroma of juicy roasted meat.

***. *. *. *. ***

"Warrior Hulk" a serenely calm female voice called out, approaching me was the black haired valkyrie. Her gait was constantly steady and elegant, as though she herself was not a warrior walking the battlefield, but a princess walking the red carpet. Akin to a deadly blade expertly hidden in a sheath decorated with intricate patterns adornments, with priceless jewels and treasures, all to hide its lethality.

"**Valkyrie Rasgrid**" I answered.

"You have accomplished very great feats in this battlefield. Your peculiar might, unwavering valor and untamable bravery immensely impresses me" she stood next to me, staring ahead at the starry horizon.

'_Is she flirting with me or is it just a compliment?_' I asked myself.

"**I appreciate your praises**"

"They are but facts. I have no doubt that you will receive a great promotion upon our return to asgard."

"**I was hoping on that**"

"I could tell of your intent to fight in greater battles. It would be quite satisfying to fight side by side with you." she gazed sideways, her eyes on mine.

"**I would feel the same. With such an otherworldly beauty such as yourself by my side, I could very well slay the gods**" I said in reply. Her eyes momentarily widened when she heard the last part of my sentence. Why wouldn't they? What I just said was heretical and blasphemous, but the context I said it in made her surprised.

The side of her lips tugged upwards, a small smile beamed on her face. She tried placing her hand on my shoulder but due to the height difference between us, it instead landed on my biceps.

"Why don't you let me be your guide when we get back? I do happen to know of some very exotic places, it's not called Valhalla for no reason". She spoke, an undertone of desire laced in her voice. Her soft palm moving down my arm, her fingers evidently feeling the outstanding musculature. It seemed like an innocent curiosity, an act of pure fascination, but I knew better than that.

These women were elite warriors, they had no reason to be shy of their wants and want nots. When you constantly live on the edge, not knowing when it'll be your turn to die on the battlefield, you become honest to yourself and your feelings.

"**I fervently look forward to it, most radiant Rasgrid."**

"It would be my pleasure, mighty warrior Hulk"

*. *. *. *.*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

* * *

**Ola mon amigos! **Hope you're all doing wonderful my amazing people.

This chapter was the bridge I needed to begin another even greater exposition.

*Wink*wink* Hulk's gonna get some. A new enemy is on the horizon, guess who it'll be.

Well, I finally created a social media account! Whoo me, I'm now a social butterfly…who am I kidding.

You can catch me on Twitter at:

**Check out Rain Rain! ( RainReider): **** /RainReider?s=09**

Could you people please bring **life** to this account of mine as you have done for my countless other stories. I'll be posting notices and update links on it. Like normal social people do, plus I get to make friend with you guys. Two birds with one stone.

Is that all? Surprise! I'm making a youtube channel, yeah it's not one of those Uber ultra nice channels. I am a total absolute beginner who has scoured the internet for as much resources and advice as I could get my hands on. I have no idea how to properly play games and whatnot, I'm too antisocial to make vlogs. I'm just going to be making Voice Overs! Bringing stories to life by making dramatic narrations of em!

Does that include fanfics? Hell yeah! That's actually the main reason why I wanted to start a channel. To narrate interesting fics, and maybe some Creepypasta.

All done from an android phone with **battle scars!** _If we go, we go hard_!

OK this is getting quite long.

THANK you all for all the amazing support. Leave a review or a comment to let me know what your think. If you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to break that **fave **and **follow **button.

_**Big shout out to my patrons, SKULLY, BIGTOFU, JEP148, and KEVIN J ROSARIO. Thank you all very much for the great help. **_

Ps you can also catch me on **patr(e)on** **ReidR41n.**

To all citizens of earth, have a great day.

_Rain away! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**HE, WHO SMASHES! **

* * *

The horns trumpets blared. Massive, resplendent polychromatic portals appeared all around the battlefield. It was our call home. Well for some of us. The others would stay to carry out some more minor missions, but my expedition was done here. Stepping through the bifrost portals, we once again appeared in the waiting sections. Under each banner of a god was a purple portal that led to the residence. And there were also these guys.

"Whoooo! Brothers welcome!"

"Oldman, you live again!"

"Hahah, I'm just that strong"

"Not stronger than me, I slayed an army of giant insects"

"I slayed the queen insect, haha!"

"Wasn't warrior Hulk the one to do that?"

"Of course, but I share a legion with him. You know what that means?"

"Aye, His glory is our glory too!"

"Mighty hulk! He's my true brother, look at our matching physiques"

"Hahah! The only place your physiques match is in the dark."

"Brothers, did you see him share a drink with the Valkyrie?"

"Ohhh! Even the Valkyries are not safe from his hands"

I wonder what life would be like without these guys. You just can't dampen their moods, but I guess they're in heaven, meeting their gods and angels, it would be strange for them not to be constantly joyful.

Passing through the purple portal, the residence became visible once again, the golden orange rays of sunlight peeking through deep blue clouds. The rays of light reflecting upon the calm clear waters of the shores. The fine carpet of cotton soft grass swayed along with the wind, beautiful flowers of all colors standing out amongst the vast green. The fresh air lingered with the scent of blooming flowers. The various, humble looking wooden cabins surrounded by the shades of the large fruit bearing trees. You know sometimes, I forget that this place is supposed to be heaven. It has moments when it's calm and peaceful.

I wanted to clean myself of all the dirt and blood still stubbornly stuck to me. I approached the shores of the island, throwing a high five here and a fist bump there.

I stabbed my sword down into the ground, unfastened my upper armor and leapt into waters. I let myself sink into the deep reaches of the fresh waters. Exotic marine life of all kinds floated past my eyes going about their business. To be honest, they were beautiful, from the glowing white fishes, to the smiling turtles that swam with its young.

I hit rock bottom and just stayed there. Breathing didn't bother me, my improved lung capacity was no joke.

Have you ever tried sleeping underwater? It has a certain serenity to it. Thoughts I had pushed to the back of my mind came floating up again.

I wondered how my mom and brother were. I won't say it out loud but I really miss them. They're the only family I have. I need to get stronger, I need more power and achievements to reach a point where I could do whatever I wanted to and not fear the consequences. I wanted enough power to not be bound by whatever means, power to utterly destroy all obstacles in my path.

Maybe that's the true reason why I even turned into the hulk. Maybe my need for strength was so pure, primal and so focused that I managed to do the impossible and made this power respond to me and channel it into my very being.

I know for a fact Odin had tried _this_ with many others before me. Hoping to create someone like the gamer the Hoe guy, whatever his name was again. The results? Failures beyond failures.

I pushed myself to my feet, causing waves to spread out. With one jump, I shot out the waters causing even more splashes and waves. I landed next to sword. Pulling it from the sands I looked upon its scratched exterior and chipped edge. This blade served me well, but I could tell it wouldn't last much longer. I made my way over to my cabin, preparing for tonight's banquet.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. **

The air was filled with the joyous, loud voices of warriors. Honey scented mead spilled from overfilled wooden mugs. The tables were filled with an abundance of food. The mood in the great hall was celebratory. I call it great because it was one massive hall that large enough to accommodate thousands of warriors.

The angels blew the trumpets to rhythm. The drums rung along.

The Valkyries flew down, landing on the the decorated stage, the raven haired Rasgrid taking the center.

She wasn't donning her armor—none of them were. Rasgrid wore a simple yet glamorous blue dress that clung to her well proportioned body and magnificent bust. An intricate silver crown adorned her head, raising her cup lightly she began, "Lord Odin has seen your performances. All your acts of immense bravely have been noted. Everyone who has participated in the battle will be well rewarded."

The warriors cheered.

"Odin!"

"Valhalla!"

"King of gods!"

As their cheers began to fade, Rasgrid spoke again. "There is one more thing gallant warriors. Some of you here have attained enough accomplishments to be granted a promotion.

I will announce the warriors that have ascended to the inferior rank. Come to the front as you are called"

Silence. For the first time since I came to Valhalla I was hearing the sound of pure silence. These bastards were actually nervous! Can you believe that? Hah! Oh man, look at their faces. Someone's sweating up a river right now.

"Lotrov of Ullr's legion!" a bald headed guy with blue tribal markings over his eyes and a thick black beard stood from his spot and walked to the front.

"Mikhail of Odin's Legion!" A red headed large frames man with a thick braided beard also rose from his seat, casting me a grateful(?) glance as he walked to the front. I remember the guy as one of those who followed behind me.

More names were called, four more to be specific.

The Valkyrie's gaze roamed the hall, as though searching. And when she met mine, she smiled.

"Hulk of Odin's Legion!" about time, I rose from my seat and surprisingly the jocks cheered for me.

"Oh! Mighty hulk!"

"Green warrior!"

"Waah! The Unstoppable!"

I stood on the stage lining with the other warriors.

"You have ascended to the inferior rank starting from today. I will be expecting your performances on the more hectic battles from now on." Rasgrid spoke, gesturing behind her "This dagger is a symbol of your new rank."

The golden haired Reginlief who was garbed in a red dress walked forward handing each warrior a bronze dagger. Over the dagger's length were intricate runes.

They then brought forward small bags of gold coins, handing out a bag to each individual. Then came the minor speech, the thunderous cheers, the upbeat party music and jubilation.

"Brothers let us visit anaheim!"

"Aye!"

"Brother Hulk, will you follow us to Anaheim? There will be enjoyment of all manner out there, mead, wenches and even more wenches!" this guy was so drunk I wondered how he still held his cup up.

"He got promoted after only one expedition!"

"Aye, warrior Hulk is my blood brother"

"Oldman, you're at it again"

The banquet progressed to the later hours. The music slowly came to an end marking the end of the ascension ceremony.

The more sober warriors dragging their drunken buddies along back to their lodgings.

I walked up to mine, noticing the Valkyrie Rasgrid standing next to my cabin. The moonlight was weaved around her inky black hair, her brilliant smile not losing out to the shine of the night stars.

"Warrior Hulk" she playfully curtsied, pulling at the sides of her dress, instead of the normal chest pound.

"**Resplendent Rasgrid, the light in your lovely smile makes the moon look dim in comparison**" I smiled in return(holysh¡t, Shakespeare would be proud)

She laughed, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear "You seem to be getting better with you compliments, why you could very well charm a fire serpent"

I snorted at that. "**What brings you to my humble abode, fair valkyrie?**"

"Well, you're now an inferior ranked warrior, a better lodging is assigned to you to represent your new status. And I did tell you I'd show you around Valhalla did I not?"

"**Yes you did**"

She wrapped her arms around my hand tugging me along.

"Come on then, the night is still young."

*. *.

*. *. *.

*. *. *. *

I've never been to Vegas, I've heard great stories about it, I've seen countless movies about it but I've never been there.

This place could well be the God version of Vegas.

Magical lights brought day to the dark. Magnificent establishments that you'd never expect to exist in Valhalla were everywhere.

The streets never slept, the air was constantly lively and jovial. The atmosphere was one of freedom.

We roamed the markets on horse drawn carriages, drank wantonly in the bars, jubilated the arenas, dined in the finest of eateries with food so delicious they tasted like a literal piece of heaven. I even bought a new armor set and fresh pair of sandals.

I know now why we were given so much gold.

We held hands and laughed, watching the night stars as the boat silently paddled itself through the calm waters.

"**You were right, Valhalla really is heaven, but spending this wonderful time with you was even more so"**

"I share the same sentiments. I haven't had this much enjoyment since when we defeated the ice giants"

The boat hit the shores, promoting us to alight.

"It seems we're back…let me show you your new lodging place"

"**I'd appreciate that**"

She led me to larger wooden cabin that neared the center most region of the island, where the houses were built on air.

She opened the door with a flash of runic symbols, the same kind that were written on my now glowing dagger I received earlier.

She looked like she was about to leave after opening the door, but I invited her in, exploring the house with her.

To be honest; I was surprised. I was expecting a simple furnished cabin with a straw bed. Not a well lit and subsequently furnished house, paintings and decorations hung around the interior. A fireplace provided adequate warmth, with a single master bedroom with double king-size cotton soft bed and wooden wardrobes. A well stocked kitchen and a dedicated bathroom. I sat on one of the kitchen stools, admiring its craftsmanship.

"Warrior Hulk" Rasgrid called. I turned to meet her gaze. She held up a wooden crate to me, she must have stashed it somewhere earlier because she wasn't carrying it while we walked.

I took the crate and saw its contents. A gold plated T-shaped helmet and thick book on runes; circuitry and enchantments. I actually couldn't find a single rune book even while roaming the markets. Her gifts were more appreciated than I can express.

"I hope you like my gifts"

"**Thank you, Rasgrid. Your presents are much more special and all I got you was this flimsy glowing flower"**

"Ah, but I like the flower and the gesture behind it" She closed the distance between us. I want you to understand that this woman in a literal battle angel. Meaning she has that balance between beautiful and lethal, soft and strong. She knew what she wanted and wasn't shy about it. She's seen more war than I have on TV, she's shed more blood on the battlefield than I ever have.

"**Rasgrid, you have very beautiful eyes" **I said, our faces slowly nearing.

"You've told me that for the third time tonight," she joked.

"**That's because it's true**"

"How about you just shut up and kiss me"

You wanna know what kissing an angel feels like? It feels like walking on cloud nine. It feels like having a taste of the softest, most delicious thing in existence. This woman was the second closest thing to a God, she was an angel. Understand that my vocabulary at this point couldn't accurately define and do justice this feeling.

Her sweet fresh scent flooded my nostrils. Her soft body pushed against mine, my fingers ran through her soft, ample hair. Her hands were wrapped against my neck, as she sat on my lap, getting even more enthusiastic with her kiss.

Blood flowed through my body like it was on fire. My body became responsive, my hulk sized member already up in wild anticipation.

She pushed her abdomen against it, unrestrainedly feeling it. I could feel her smile through her lips, I could taste the list and sensuality in the air.

I hefted her up, earning me a cute yelp. We took it to the bedroom. Her hands unfastened my armor. Mine, tore her dress apart.

Her full, luscious cleavage stood in defiance of gravity. Her enticing bare body was smooth to the touch even her scars.

"Come, my warrior. Take me and ravish me with all your strength tonight. Let's make wonton love to the song of the stars and light of skies. Let the very gods bare witness to this lust filled union"

"**As you wish, my Valkyrie. Let the ecstasy of our union drive you out of your graceful mind"**

Our bodies intwinned, our heated breaths mixed. Our hearts beat in wild action. Loud erotic moans, ecstatic utterances, the list inducing sound of flesh pounding against wet flesh and the laborious creaking of the wooden bed support sounded throughout the house. The bed was soaked in sweat and sensusal fluids.

This, this right here was the meaning of _pleasure __**beyond**_ _words_. It was an explosion of unrivaled sensations.

The night wasn't long enough, it continued over into the day and then some more.

**[Saga: The Incredible, Immortal Hulk] [Synchro rate: 19%] **

**[Saga: The one without fear, only an all-consuming, unending fiery rage]**

**[Saga: The One who will not be deceived] **

**[Saga: the Strongest there is!] **

**[~] **

**[Lowest rank runes: 3452] **

**[Inferior rank runes: 1029] **

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Crack BOOM guten tag amigos. **

Muahahahaha, hell yeah. Didn't see that _coming_ did ya haha. Whoo Boi, hulk got that asgardian honey. _Hehehehehe_ that green **bastard**.

Alright, we'll get into the **action** arc soon. Hulk will be sent to the higher battlefields, where he'll either shine or die.

You know the drill. Hit that _**like**_ button, smash the _**fave**_ box. Raise the story like you would a the world cup trophy!

And leave behind a **review**! You know you want to, so don't be shy.

PS, I wrote two one-shot stories(one of them is even a DC fics) and they're all available on my pat(re)on page. I didn't want to post them here to not clutter.

**You can come find me, **

**On Twitter**: /RainReider

On **** : ReidR41n

On **YouTube**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_BOMBASTIC SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

Till we meet again,

R_ain away! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**LOOK AT HIM GO. **

* * *

A whole night and the day after it. That's how long we spent going at it. I had to give it to her (hah, see what I did there?) she had a lot of stamina. I know what you're about to ask, did I tear her in half? Nope, but I was definitely close to it. I mean it, I couldn't actually fully let loose, if I did it would've turned into crime scene. Or maybe she has a healing factor that would mend her as good as new? Would it end up traumatizing her? It's possible but I wasn't going to test it ...just yet

How was it? Well asgardian honey is quite delicious. I also found out that I could feel way more sensations with my new body than I'd given it credit for. Every thrust was akin to… I really don't know what to compare it with. I feel like the word heaven is quite overused now. To keep it short and sweet, it was one hell of a ride(hah).

I caressed her silky soft locks of hair, as her soft hands trailed along my chest. It was serene and lovely.

"How I wish we could stay like so for an eternity. But alas, wars have to be fought and duties must be seen through" she whispered, her tone turning tired at the end.

"For a place called Valhalla, it's quite a piece of work," she joked, "But it is what it is. We fight, that others may enjoy peace, we fight to safeguard the lives of those who have not the strength to do what we can. We fight, that life will prosper through all realms. And for that, I am ever prepared to uphold my duties"

"**Just survive. This war will end soon enough, live long enough to witness that"**

"I never tire of your unique perspective, it is refreshing. I have a feeling that you will go on to achieve great accomplishments, bold One. I've never felt wrong." she looked me in the eye, running her hands down the side of my face. "Do not forget me, for I won't forget you" I could taste the worry in her tone, worried that I might not come back. She mentioned earlier how I earned Odin's interest, and how that was a double sided sword. He'd send me to greater battlefields in hope that I would grow faster. Rashid was worried that it would be beyond my capabilities. She doesn't know me, she could not begin to fathom the power I wield, the all consuming rage that threatens to burn the world to ash and cinders. The boundless strength waiting to overwhelm all, the apocalypse that sleeps in my hands. She doesn't know me at all.

"**I never will. Rasgrid, I won't die.**" I said. Earning me a smile from her. Did she understand what I truly meant?

***.*.*.*.*.*.**

After four days of fornication, celebration and rest. The thunder spewing war horns blared like the excited roars of a battle starved dragon. This time, I looked forward to getting to the battlefield. "**Worn**" I uttered. The runic symbol flashed with a bright radiance. Pieces of armor all the way from the other side of the cabin flew over to me. Clothing my figure in its protection. No more was it common brown leather, it was the golden hide of a magical and the holy silver of blessed metal. The arm pieces snapped on along my hand's length. The straps locking Into place as the now sharpened great sword slot into place on a back strap. Th extra reinforced shorts protected by a dark loincloth kilt. I grabbed my helmet out of air and slid it over my head. I learned the runes well. I left my cabin for pre-mission briefing.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*. **

I dumped all my ranked runes earned from the battlefield into my stats. The green glowed brighter as it was fed. It consumed the magic. Gamma boiled in my veins, fire roared in my beating heart, my breath turned foggy as though a dragon was prowling at the back of my throat.

I stared down the ethereal rainbow bridge that led to many multicolored portals. The Valkyrie Brunnhilde rallied the troops "Warriors, raise your weapons high. Let the light of Odin, never dim upon your courage! Muster your bravery, point it towards the enemies of the realms and skewer them with your vapor! Let their blood dye the fields! FOR ASGARD"

"FOR ASGARD!" Thunder took a step back to let the voices shake the skies.

"FOR VALHALLA!" The sun shone brighter, it's golden resplendence bearing witness to unbound valorous.

"ODIN!"

"With me brave warriors, to **Nidavellir** we charge!"

And so we went to the home of the dwarves. Others leaving through other portals with their battle led valkyries.

* * *

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. **

* * *

One thing you immediately notice is that this is where the real battles begin. The intensity in the air is dozens of times more thicker than those of the other battlefields. The average enemies smell as strong as the metal skin gnoll who rode on the spider, whatever it's name was.

Here, we had the trolls —Massive muscle bound creatures with disgusting stenches wafting from their hairy bodies, their skin tones alternating between a pale green a 's silky yellow. And the beasts of war, aberrations to the natural order, mutated beasts trained for battles. Left and right, intense fights happened all around me. Men and women fighting for their lives and survival. Stocky dwarves shot arrows from behind the defensive line, turning the yellow trolls to bleeding porcupines. A mixture of red and black seeped into the soil. Roars, shouts of victory, yells of despair and gasps of defeat rang loudly through the battlefield.

I I steeped up, drawing the beaten piece of metal that was my sword, and waved it with so much might that it created air waves, waves that sang a dreadful tune.

_SLICE SHEEENNG_

It sang a tune of death. Body parts parted from one another. Torsos from waists, Heads separated from necks, feet from pelvis. Vicious repugnant bile that passed as blood soaked the lands. Death throes rang in my ears. The fear of those around me went up a notch, it was so thick I could taste it. This wasn't a challenge at all-— I aimed for the commanders, they were Goliath sized humanoids made of solid rocks, carrying spiked clubs with which they pounded in the skulls of warriors, whilst riding on six legged monstrous beasts that were their dutiful mounts. I leapt into the air, ignoring the gasps below me. My sword struck down forming deep furrows as it brutally cleaved through my rocky adversaries, they didn't bleed, they broke and shattered to dust. "**Puny Trolls**"

The opposing army was losing structure. The defensive position we held changed to an offensive.

"WAAAHHH!"

"MIGHTY HULK!"

"ODIN'S WARRIOR"

That's when it came. Out a black portal in the sky, a skyscraper fell with an ear rupturing explosion. It was mind staggering Titan of rock. It was a mountain with feet. Each step it took created Valleys and caused the ground to quake. It's presence alone turned the air into a fluid filled with malevolence, that threatened to drown those who breath it in. It hefted a war axe that literally pierced the skies over its shoulder that scraped the sun. And then it spoke.

"WHERE ARE YOU, GREEN INSECT! SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE, DEGRAK, THE GIANT OF STRENGTH!" it's voice caused sonic booms and cyclones. And then the moons that made up its eyes landed on me. Relative to it size, I was just a mouse standing before a bear.

***. *. *. *. *. ***

" By Odin's beard, this was not supposed to happen. A being of such stature should now be on such a battlefield". Brunnhilde has led many expeditions. This was to be no different from the rest. This was to be one where they would aid the dwarves being driven back by the trolls. It was a surprise move by the trolls to invade nidavellir at such a time, but one not unexpected. This was war after all, strategies constantly changed. But for such a significant military force as the rock giant DeGrak to be here, would mean that the enemy forces were willing to risk a dangerous power vacuum in the higher battlefields for something or _someone. _

The battlefield was silent. This was too much of a shock for anyone to properly respond.

"All father, we need reinforcements. This is something we cannot possibly handle" she spoke to her god.

"_T'is a crucial time for us here my daughter, we are but on the cusp of a major victory. Soon reinforcements will reach you, for now they are most needed here_."

"Be steadfast my Lord." she prayed. Brunnhilde understood that this was an opportunity to claim victory on the higher battlefields due to the absence of the rock giant.

Brunnhilde knew the difference between confidence and arrogance. She was confident in her skills but not arrogant enough to believe she could defeat a being such as DeGrak who could hold his own against the gods, with those skills. Sure, she might be able to distract it at the cost of her life, a price she would gladly pay to see to it that the others survive. But she had to make sure they knew where to get first. So as her mind ran through various retreat scenarios, trying to choose the best course of action.

And then she heard an earth shattering roar that caused her heart to nearly leap out her chest. Like thunder trying to whisper in her ear with the subtlety of a hammer struck angrily against a cymbal.

"**I AM STRONGEST THERE IS!"**

She saw anger personified. Rage walking amongst men. She could taste the wrath that soaked the air. Something that drove commonsense into the soil and laughed in mockery of the natural laws. It leapt so far it was no different from flying. The green being, ran on clouds, racing towards the giant.

* * *

**Bonjorou elegante mon amigos! That's Spanish for hello my elegant friends **(I'm so talented) kek

So, WHOOHOO! Hulk chapter's out! I'll be focusing more on the iceman story from now on. I brought the ego/nova arc of 'thanos crusade' to a nice end. We'll be getting into a shocking new arc when I get to writing that one. Trust me, things will change. As this story is also changing, you can probably tell that it's left the Valhalla saga storyline already, I just used that as takeoff wheels. We'll be getting into thick Norse/greek myth here on out and a variety of comic book elements.

I just finished reading HOUSE OF X #1 by Jonathan Hickman, it was EPIC. Oh man it was dawn epic. And finally my boy iceman has been officially recognized as an omega level mutant. Check out my pat re on, I posted a reference image there. It's totally free. And before I forget, I'll also be posting one shots on it which are also free. One of those shots might become a story. Right now I'm even writing a DC one ( curse you vladimpaler, you did this :))

If you enjoyed the story, leave a **like, follow and fave**, to show your needed support. Thank you all for taking time out to read my story, I wish you all a blessed day.

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**:  /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**:  ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff:  /RaiNation

_BOMBASTIC __**THANOS LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**NICKOLAS BOURGOIN** (The Altruistic Annihilator)

WELCOMING TO THE CREW!

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**PURE BRUTAL DOMINATION**

* * *

My heart pounded against my ribcage. My blood boiled. The Dragon that rested in the back of my throat refused to remain silent. Once again, Thunder took an even larger step backwards, my roar filled the vacant gap.

**[Saga : Strongest there is!] **

"**I AM STRONGEST THERE IS**" I shot for the walking skyscraper. My feet straddled the clouds as I left an explosion behind my wake, I felt the air guide my steps. I felt the stars beneath my feet. Something manifested, a new Saga.

**[Saga : He who leaps overs stars with a single bound] **

The sneer of the giant wildly magnified as I neared its face. Without warning, I felt a sudden shock. And then I was sent careening through the battlefield. The instantaneous change in momentum and direction left me disoriented for some moments. I won't lie, that giant has a mean swing. It's speed was something a body of that size should not allow for.

I rose to my feet. The anger formed a deadly green aura around me. Moisture evaporated from my skin as my muscles grew muscles. My bones grew denser, the rage nourished me.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE INSECT" the giant spoke in derision.

I leapt at it again with a roar in my throat and a resounding boom in my back. This time I clearly saw its movements. My perception was enhanced.

If there's one mistake this giant was making, it was that it was grossly underestimating me. I would make it pay for that. I latched onto his hand. My squishy bits regenerated from the blunt trauma I sustained with that stunt.

It brought it's hand up to its face as it noticed me stuck on it. I smirked wrapping both hands over a finger the size of a massive support pillar on its hand. And I PULLED!

_**KRACKK! **_

With a resounding crack, the finger was yanked out of its joint. Heh, that was a very nice sound. It fills me with so much vigor. I want to hear it scream.

"ARGH! INSOLENT INSECT! YOUR DEATH WILL NOT BE PAINLESS" spat the giant with rage, Thunder rumbled in the background as dark clouds gathered when it hefted it's axe off its shoulders. I watched it's lost finger regrow. The sonofabitch had regeneration too.

The giant swung it's axe. Sound went silent, blazing fires roared on the axe's edge, fires that consumed whatever it came in contact with. Like a blazing meteor on atmospheric entry, the explosion ripped through the fabric of space. The clouds dissipated from the intense earth rending shockwave, bodies vaporized indiscriminately on contact with the white hot flames that danced on the blade's edge.

I felt something that dwarfed all the pain I thought I knew, this feeling redefined the word for me. My soul was on fire, I died. Yes, this agony was death, but I walked back into life through the green door. Not even death could keep its hold on me.

A section of the battlefield was scorched clean of life. Molten metal and blackened earth was all I could see for miles on end as my body reknit itself. I felt nothing for the first few seconds as my cells realigned themselves, as my organs kicked into play. Then came the terrible itch of nerves reconnecting, the immense feeling of pins and needles digging deep into my flesh as skin grew over exposed muscles, which grew over bones and organs.

I'm thankful that I was deep in enemy lines when the giant fell, because the devastation caused by the Titan reached all the way to the defensive line. But at least they were in better condition than the now nonexistent troll offensive army(heh, look what I did there, trolls offensive, kek) I would laugh out loud if I wasn't so **ANGRY**. I was going murder this thing with pure unrivalled brute force.

**[Saga : The One without fear, only an all-consuming, unending fiery rage] **

"HMMH? YOU SURVIVED? YOU TRULY ARE AN INSECT. LET ME SHOW YOU YOUR TRUE PLACE BENEATH MY FEET!" The massive landmass that was its feet bloated out the light of the sun as it raised it over me. And then it fell.

_**THOOOOOMPH! **_

It sent air curtains spiralling outwards as it inched closer. I raised my hands overhead, like the monkey king under Buddha's palm, I pushed the landmass. And then the force behind it multiplied. I wasn't the monkey king, I wouldn't be trapped under god's hand. I wouldn't be defeated!

Gamma crackled over my skin, my muscle mass increased in such a manner that even I could tell. The green power rushed through me, as the pressure and stress doubled down. But past that pressure, past that thin line of immense mind breaking pain and soul rending agony was untold elation, limitless power and unimaginable pleasure.

I could hear the titan's dumbfounded mutterings. An insect pushing back an elephant's feet was what this was.

I wouldn't stop there. I threw the landmass off of me.

_**BOOOOOM! **_

The Titan hit the ground with a resounding explosion that shook the foundations of the earth, it formed a super massive craters and accompanying fissures.

"INSOLENT!" It roared, rolling back to its feet. I aimed for the eyes, and leapt. My first dug into those pearly shining orbs. Magma and dust leaked from its wound as it roared out in pain. My feet snapped on its nose, breaking the paltry structure, demolishing it to dust and rubble.

"ARGHH! YOU CURSED THING!" I timed it's arm which was snapping towards its face to either smash me on it of flick me off. It's vision was obscured by its missing eye which was already beginning to regenerate, but it gave me the window I needed.

Jumping through the gap of its colossal fingers, as the giant disoriented itself from the slap meant to flatten me. I ran along the length of its arm, leaping from the elbow of one hand to land on its other arm in which it held the axe.

I targeted the joints of its wrist, which were large interlinked pieces of boulders.

**BOOooOMM** I kicked at the largest piece with so much force that it created a resounding shock wave.

"ARGHH! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" The giant roared in pain and fury, shaking the heavens as it swore.

It's gigantic axe fell to the earth, I fell after it. Both arms wrapped around the massive leather bound column that was the Axe's handle. It dragged me down with it into another crater.

Tornadoes formed and cyclones roared as the giant swung it's arm at me. A mocking sneer on its face, I saw all it wanted to say conveyed through its eyes, it called me foolish for trying to heft it's axe, an axe that only the giant of strength should be able to wield. And it would squash me once and for all, for my insolence in thinking I could do what only it could.

_**SWING**_

A white blinding flash drowned out commonsense. The same as when the giant swing its axe.

_**THwwOOombB! **_

The surprise on its face as it watched its limb fall to the earth with a rumble. I didn't care if it was lost in thought, I wasn't going to give time to recover. My muscles ridiculously flared up, green electricity crackled over my skin as I swung the gigantic axe again. Ripples spread through space. Sound was silenced. The earth rumbled again, Nidavellir bore witness to my brutality. The giant toppled over, its feet separated from its pelvis. It's boiling blood stained the fields.

It wasn't dead yet, I had to destroy it's core in the post protected part of its body.

I walked towards its fallen body, the axe dragging behind me creating deep ravines.

"STAY THINE HAND ABOMINATION! STAY THINE HA- WE CAN COME TO AN AGREEMENT." It _begged. _I didn't listen.

"I KNOW USEFUL SECRETS! I AM A GENERAL ONLY UNDER THE KING HIMSELF! STAY THINE HAND AND LET ME SPEAK! ODIN! CALL BACK THINE WARRIOR, I WILL PLEDGE MYSELF TO YOU! SOMEONE STOP THIS ABOMINATION! AWAY FROM ME DEVILBORN!" It began to get hysterical. Wildly flaying it's one useful arm trying to put a gap between us. It was futile.

"NAY! NAY! NAY! I SAY THEY NAY! I AM THE GIANT OF STRENGTH-AHHhhhRRRGHH!"

I positioned the axe directly over its chest. The scent of death and fear drowned out all others. "**ROARRR!**" I _**SWUNG**_ down.

_**BOOOMKKRACKK! **_it's chest cavity split open, bringing it's pulsating core to view. I ignored it's harrowing screams of agony. I dug my arms into its chest, its boiling lifeblood soaking into the axe pinning it down. With a final _snap_. The giant cried its last death throe. I crushed the core in my grasp, it's divine essence greedily consumed by the gamma. The axe turned a bloody crimson red after sulking up the giant's blood.

I just now realized that I was very naked. Thunder took its spot back.

"WOAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The world cheered with the Warriors. Their cries of victory reaching the heavens. A sea of armed vikings dashing miles across scorched lands to come embrace me. Their elation and glee fed the atmosphere, an actual rainbow bloomed across the skies.

I wanted more destruction. There's too much energy I'm holding back, the synchronization rate was already past 20% I am hungry for more.

"MIGHTY HULK!" "MIGHTY HULK!" "MIGHTY HULK!" "MIGHTY HULK!"

* * *

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

Your **enthusiastic** feedback was the reason why I had to finish this. I'm going to go poison myself to sleep because I agents gotten a wink of it since yesterday.

You give me the motivation to write, the more reviews and comments you leave, the more driven I am to give you nothing but the best of my ability.

So please don't be shy, speak your mind. Hit that **like**, **follow** and **fave** button while you're at it. Come talk to me on _social media_, I'm not a social butterfly, you don't have to be either. So bring it.

Oh, and before I forget, people I am not a professional writer. I think it bears repeating. I am constantly learning new things that surprisingly help me improve my writing quality. I am in no way or manner, arrogant enough to believe myself the best. No, I want to keep improving. I want to keep getting better and better at writing. Just look at the progress we've made. The quality of the latter chapters of my stories compared to the Genesis chapters are a vast improvement. Thanks to you all, a ton of YouTube videos and brutal trial and error. So if you've got helpful advice to help me improve, please give it to me.

I'm not a pro…yet. So those of you who have ultra pro standards, give me tips instead of trying to cripple me. Thank you.

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**NICKOLAS BOURGOIN** (The Altruistic Annihilator)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

* * *

There is a sound that puts terror in the hearts of brave men and malicious demons. It is a breath that makes the gods give pause. An inhale of rage, an exhalation of disaster. It is a premonition, a foreboding to destruction. All who have heard of it will tell you of its terror. Those who looked into the hypnotic green eyes will tell you of the chill that travels down their spine when they hear it.

It is a resonance with wrath, it is worse than a dragon's deep winding. When the sound starts, all hear it, those who don't are the dead – the victims.

The green, muscle bound orc-man lands on the battlefield. His gaze is piercing, the unnatural power his body wields is felt through every step it takes. Like a moon falling on the face of the savanna, focus is sent towards the destructive being's form.

Heimdal squints, the green light is an abyss that swallows all that is holy, that very green light cloaks the green half giant.

The battle horns blare. A roar louder than the claps of Thor's thunder moves the atmosphere. Odin watches with a smile on his face, he smiles for he knows not the outcome, he smiles for the subtle trepidation he feels – it has been a very long time since the god king has felt anything as such. He smiles for it is a challenge that he will eventually have to face, true Asgardians are beings of battle and guts, of war, valor and glory, Odin welcomes the fight. He knows a large portion of the rage is directed at him, he waits for the day it surfaces against him. For now, it is pointed against his enemies, Ragnarok is being altered, the visions of the fates are changing.

A storm brews ahead of The god of thunder, he hears the song of Mjolnir, the hammer is as greedy for battle. The thunder shakes in his core, it rages – waiting to be unleashed against the enemies of Asgard. Against the green thing on the ground, the one that radiates so much power!

He knows it stares at him, he has felt that gaze and within that gaze he feels a hunger, a hunger that can only be satiated through battle. He feels the rage – a part of it directed at him a larger portion directed at another. Mercy on whomever that may be.

The Queen of the Valkyries watches, interest potent in her eyes. She looks on at the walking calamity – the giant slayer, it stirs something deep within her – a great battle lust. All things are battles in one way or another – whether it be on the field, in the arena or in bed. She is roused. Her wings of pure magical might glow a deeper golden, her warriors fight with increased vigor.

In the realm below, the princess rubs her brows at the number of souls flooding her realm – it is an influx of the dead and even in death they are afraid, fearful of something primordial. Fearful of a deep sound. A raw and terrifying sound they cannot erase from their incorporeal souls. It is torment for them.

*.*.*.*

Far away in the realm where the biting chill reigns supreme. The giant king is enraged, but it does not show on his face. As the ice around him, so is his expression – cold. He lets the anger simmer, a general is lost to him at the hands of the emerald dread beast. A _general – _A titled giant that can stand in battle against the gods is lost to the hands of a beast. He finds it hard to believe – there must be trickery involved. Most exaggerate their exploits, to strengthen their sagas, that might be the case here, he assumes.

He turns to his right hand man, the prince of lies and trickery, his planner. He knows there are a multitude of plans upon plans going through his head. A strategy will soon be birthed, one that will allow him to over turn the tide of war.

*.*.*.*

The great demon laughs and jeers sitting atop its throne, fire as deep as blood rising from its bellows, black brimstone boiling beneath its hooves. Amongst the infernal dragons and the flame devils, the titan sharpens the blade of midnight. In the end, hell comes for all, fire will consume all things and the gods will fall.

* * *

Ahh the smell of war on the horizon. I'm sorry for the wait, I know it took a while, but I had to make sure this was perfect. we're breaking into the great war arc now. To those who've read the Valhalla Story, you should notice by now that we've departed from its settings, we're getting into the realm of myths now with a bit of Marvel and Dc to add flavor to the soup.

I apologize for my extended absence, there are things in life we just cannot control, and sometimes one of those things creeps up on you, grabs a hold of your head and holds it underwater. Fight back, control your limited breath and kick till it lets go. You get to appreciate the fragrant air more.

So CORVID-19 is floating around parts of the world now. You should all be mindful of your surroundings and those you interact with, make sure to keep yourself safe, we will survive this and come out on top. Just like we did with the dinosaurs ;)

Leave a **comment** or a **review** hit that **Like **and **fave** and **Vote** if you enjoyed the story.

Till next time Rain away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY AWESOME PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**GALACTUS LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY GREAT __**SUPPORTERS**__, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**Bigtofu**(the Goliath king slayer).

**Kevin J Rosario**(The mandalorian of durasteel).

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**Andreas Samuelsson** (Son of Strength)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)


End file.
